Le Fardeau Insupportable de l'Amour
by Maude G
Summary: Quinze ans après la Guerre, Drago est un solitaire et un auteur renommé. Harry est un Auror qui travaille trop, veillant à ce que ses vieilles cicatrices de guerre ne guérissent pas. Ils se rencontrent à un bal masqué, ignorant l'identité de l'autre. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait été le coup de foudre. Mais pour eux, ça ne pourrait jamais être aussi simple.
1. Un Improbable Inconnu

Note de la Traductrice : Merci à Tessa Crowley de m'avoir laissé traduire The Unbearable Burden of Caring!

* * *

"Oh," dit Hermione à côté de lui. "Oh, Harry, n'est-ce pas magnifique?''

Ça l'était. Et après avoir passé tant de temps dans des endroits tellement sombres, Harry avait développé un amour profond et immuable pour la beauté, partout où il pouvait la trouver.

''Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas utiliser nos vrais prénoms.''

Il la regarda de côté et sourit. Elle était magnifique, elle aussi, vêtue de plumes blanches et de soies – elle avait décidé d'être un cygne parce qu'elle avait déjà une robe blanche à transformer pour l'occasion. Il ne pouvait pas discerner les traits distinctifs de son visage à travers son masque, bien entendu, mais il pouvait tout de même voir qu'elle lui retournait son sourire.

''Tu as raison,'' dit-elle. ''Du moins, pas avant minuit.''

C'était à minuit, apparemment, qu'on retirait les masques. Harry n'était jamais allé à un bal de toute sa vie (sauf s'il comptait le Bal de Noël quand il avait quatorze ans, et puisque ça avait été un évènement scolaire, il décida que ça ne comptait pas), encore moins un bal masqué. Il devait se fier aux connaissances d'Hermione.

Il aimait bien l'idée d'un bal masqué. Le mystère, le romantisme. Le fait que personne ne le reconnaîtrait, personne ne lui demanderait de photographies ni de signatures.

''Je veux un peu de vin,'' décida Hermione, et elle s'éclipsa dans la foule.

Les banderoles, les chandelles, les costumes, le clair de lune à travers la haute fenêtre – magnifique. Harry s'en imprégna, laissa cet environnement le calmer, le laissa lui rappeler que la vie n'était pas que la mort et le deuil. S'il y avait un seul bon côté à son statut de célébrité, c'était de pouvoir participer à des évènements comme celui-ci.

Il avança dans la foule, le murmure des conversations noyé par la musique. L'orchestre avait commencé à jouer.

* * *

C'était un bon point de départ, décida Drago. Son agent avait raison : il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'enfermer à l'intérieur comme il le faisait, et ce bal était un compromis sûr. Voir des gens, apparaître en public, socialiser, mais surtout l'anonymat béni, sacré, qui venait avec le fait de porter un masque.

Jusqu'à minuit, en tout cas. Mais Drago ne croyait pas rester aussi longtemps. Il était prêt à se montrer un peu, mais pas autant que ça.

Il but, mais pas trop. Il mangea, mais juste un peu. Il parla, mais brièvement. Le monde extérieur requérait une certaine habileté, et il dû s'y habituer à nouveau, mais ça lui revint assez facilement.

C'était une fête qui, à certains moments, lui semblait un peu trop familière. Toute cette richesse et cette parure lui faisait se souvenir d'avant, avant la guerre, à la maison. C'était douloureux. Parfois, ça le glaçait jusqu'aux os – mais tout allait bien.

Tout allait bien, se rappela-t-il.

Il portait un masque, après tout. Quel meilleur moment pour se détendre?

* * *

Harry adorait les couleurs. Des renards d'un rouge éclatant, des lions dorés, des dragons d'un vert poison, des paons aux plumes aussi bleues que le ciel, tous étincelants de bijoux, virevoltant, dansant, riant. C'était si coloré qu'il sentit un soudain pincement de regret d'avoir décidé de venir déguisé en –

''Un corbeau?''

Quand il se retourna, il était face à face avec un prince. Il était grand, bien qu'il faisait quelques pouces de moins que Harry, avec un long manteau noir ourlé d'or, une chemise et une cravate blanches, et de splendides bottes noires. Élégant mais sans prétention.

Aussitôt, Harry tomba amoureux.

''Un choix intéressant,'' dit le prince. ''Audacieux, aussi. Un petit point noir dans une mer de couleurs. Une façon dramatique de se démarquer.''

Oh, oui, songea Harry. Très amoureux.

Son masque noir et doré couvrait la majorité de son visage, mais Harry pouvait tout de même voir son sourire.

''Ce n'était pas intentionnel,'' dit Harry. ''Ma plus belle robe est noire. Je me disais que ce serait facile de la transformer.''

Le prince fit un pas vers l'avant, inspectant les plumes cousues sur les manches d'Harry. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, Harry pouvait sentir son odeur – thé et cigarettes. Malgré lui, il inspira profondément.

''Les corbeaux sont des oiseaux terriblement incompris,'' fit remarquer le prince. ''Poe a éternellement détruit leur réputation en écrivant son poème. Ils sont en fait très joueurs.''

''Vraiment?''

''Oh, oui. Ils se pourchassent entre eux, glissent sur les bancs de neige – ils se font même leurs propres jouets.''

Harry sourit. ''Êtes-vous ornithologue?''

Le prince rit. ''Non,'' dit-il, ''je fais seulement beaucoup de lecture.''

Il se pencha pour prendre une flute de champagne sur la table près d'eux, et par le fait même, se rapprocha encore plus d'Harry. L'odeur de thé et de cigarettes inonda à nouveau ses sens.

''Votre voix est familière,'' dit Harry. ''Est-ce qu'on se connait?''

''C'est une question un peu étrange, vous ne croyez pas?''

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans avoir parlé, puis finalement dit, ''Pardon?''

''Nous sommes à un bal masqué,'' dit le prince. ''Le but même de cette soirée est le mystère et l'anonymat. Je souligne simplement le paradoxe d'un homme masqué demandant à un autre homme masqué s'ils se connaissent.''

Pendant un moment, Harry considéra la possibilité que sa décision spontanée qu'il était tombé amoureux n'avait en fait pas été si loin de la vérité. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi éloquent de toute sa vie. L'homme parlait comme si c'était de la poésie, et malgré lui, Harry ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

Il prit un moment pour étudier son prince. Le masque ne pouvait pas tout cacher, après tout : Harry pouvait voir qu'il était mince, qu'il était très propre, que ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très pâle, et que le mouvement de son cou lorsqu'il buvait du champagne était exquis. Il était beau, et le point faible d'Harry pour les belles choses n'avait jamais été aussi faible.

''Est-ce que vous dansez?'' demanda Harry.

Le prince avala sa gorgée de champagne. ''M'invitez-vous?''

''J'insiste.''

* * *

Il s'en sortait si bien, voletant d'une personne à une autre, se livrant à des plaisanteries sans importance. Ça avait été une série d'étirements et d'échauffements tout en douceur pour ses aptitudes sociales rouillées.

Puis il avait parlé au corbeau, et il avait senti le houx, et avant qu'il comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, ils dansaient. Tout ce à quoi Drago pouvait penser, c'était à quel point ses bras étaient forts autour de lui, et cette pensée était plus forte que toutes celles qui lui rappelaient qu'il ne devait pas aller si loin, si rapidement.

''Si je ne peux pas connaître votre nom,'' dit le corbeau, ''alors vous pouvez au moins me dire ce que vous faites dans la vie.''

''Je suis écrivain,'' dit Drago. ''Romancier.''

''Ça explique votre facilité avec les mots.''

''Dans le passé, des gens m'ont dit que mon vocabulaire était prétentieux.''

''Ils devaient être assez jaloux. Avez-vous écrit quelque chose que je pourrais lire?''

''Merlin, j'espère que non.''

Le corbeau rit, et peut-être que c'était l'imagination de Drago, mais il lui sembla qu'il avait senti son bras se resserrer autour de sa taille.

''Quoi? Est-ce qu'ils sont mauvais?''

''C'est possible, bien que j'aie eu de bons commentaires. Ce n'est pas la qualité qui me concerne, c'est plutôt qu'ils soient si personnels.''

''Oh?''

''Écrire _La Tragédie du Narcissique_ , c'était comme déchirer mon propre cœur avec un couteau à beurre mal aiguisé; le publier, c'était comme afficher l'organe publiquement pour que tout le monde puisse l'inspecter.''

Le corbeau souriait. Drago pouvait seulement étudier moins de la moitié de son visage, mais son expression semblait ravie.

''Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui parle comme vous,'' dit le corbeau. ''C'est incroyable à écouter.''

Cela surprit Drago, bien que ça n'aurait probablement pas dû. Après tout, il avait passé huit ans enfermé dans son appartement, écrivant et lisant et buvant trop, et ne parlant à personne. Peut-être que dans ces longues années d'exil, sa façon de parler avait changé. Presque tout de lui avait changé.

Peut-être que ce qui le surprenait, ce n'était pas l'aveu du corbeau mais bien le fait que le corbeau l'avait avoué simplement. Ça semblait être une chose si étrange et vulnérable à dire – son ton n'avait pas été flatteur ou adulateur, mais plutôt joyeux et ouvert.

Drago réalisa qu'il avait pris de longues secondes à répondre et dit, ''Vous êtes très franc.''

Le corbeau haussa les épaules. ''Je n'aime pas me cacher ou cacher mes pensées. Mieux vaut être détesté pour ce que vous êtes qu'aimé pour ce que vous n'êtes pas.''

''J'imagine que la peur du mépris doit être moins grande lorsqu'on porte un masque,'' dit Drago.

Le corbeau se pencha en avant. Drago respira le houx et sentit un souffle chaud sur sa mâchoire. ''J'ai l'impression que je vous complimenterais même si aucun de nous deux ne portait de masque.''

Drago frissonna et tomba amoureux, en dépit du fait qu'il savait que ça ne pouvait pas possiblement être réel. S'il n'avait pas de masque, s'il savait seulement –

Son bras, à l'endroit de la Marque des Ténèbres, lui brûlait, lui faisait honte. _Rappelle-toi qui tu es_ , elle lui rappelait. _Rappelle-toi ce que tu as fait._

* * *

La chanson se termina et tout le monde applaudit, mais Harry était peut-être trop empressé de se libérer du plancher de danse et de la proximité des autres danseurs. Il prit le prince par la main et l'amena plus loin, à travers de grandes portes françaises qui menaient au jardin, illuminé de guirlandes de lumières.

''Vous êtes très silencieux tout d'un coup,'' dit Harry une fois que tout le bruit de la salle de bal s'était calmé en un vrombissement plaisant et lointain.

''Toutes mes excuses,'' dit le prince. ''Je vous assure que c'est très inhabituel de ma part. Si cela vous soulage, vous pouvez me considérer tellement pris par votre charme que vous m'avez rendu abasourdi.''

''Merlin, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai déjà décidé que j'adorais vous entendre parler.''

La lune sortit de derrière un voile de nuages, illuminant le jardin d'une lumière argentée. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient près d'une fontaine, assez loin de la salle de bal pour n'entendre que le bruit de l'eau et des grillons.

''Vous avez une franchise à couper le souffle,'' dit le prince.

''Vraiment?''

''J'ai toujours admiré l'authenticité. J'ai passé tellement d'années enfermé loin du monde extérieur, me cachant de tout incluant –'' il hésita un moment. ''Incluant moi-même.''

Harry n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire, alors il ne dit rien.

''Je suppose que c'est – le monde est si rafraichissant, je crois. C'est rafraichissant, de voir autant de sincérité. Comme ouvrir une fenêtre dans une pièce renfermée et respirer de l'air frais.''

''Merlin,'' dit Harry de nouveau, en riant. Comment quelqu'un qui parle de cette façon pourrait exister ailleurs que dans les livres? ''Je n'ai aucun problème à être aussi sincère que vous le souhaitez si ça vous garde intéressé.''

''Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de perdre mon intérêt,'' dit le prince, et il s'était tellement rapproché qu'il devait lever un peu le menton pour rencontrer le regard de Harry, et Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder les mouvements de son cou. ''Êtes-vous un Auror?''

Harry força ses yeux à se détacher de son cou, son cou qui remplissait sa tête de pensées inadéquates. ''Comment saviez-vous?''

''Il n'y a pas beaucoup de types de personnes invitées à des soirées comme celle-ci,'' dit le prince. ''Vous n'avez pas l'air d'une personnalité mondaine ou d'un politicien. Avec ces éliminations il ne reste plus beaucoup de choix.''

''Bonne déduction,'' dit Harry, souriant.

''Un Auror,'' dit le prince, ruminant. ''Un conquérant du mal.''

Il pouvait détecter une subtile tension chez le prince.

''Vous semblez nerveux,'' dit Harry, tendant la main vers le cou du prince. Le prince prit une inspiration brusque et frémissante, et s'arqua presque par réflexe contre le contact de sa main, comme un animal affamé d'affection. À la vue de cette réaction, Harry fut emplit d'un désir écrasant de le toucher absolument partout si ça pouvait provoquer cette même réaction encore et encore.

''Je ne suis pas nerveux,'' dit le prince.

''Ces choses ne sont pas supposées arriver,'' Harry l'informa. ''Les gens ne sont pas supposés se rencontrer comme ça et être tellement… tellement – ''

''Attirés,'' compléta le prince.

''Attirés,'' répéta Harry. ''Restez-vous jusqu'à minuit?''

* * *

L'esprit de Drago allait très rapidement, plus rapidement que son corps ne pouvait le suivre.

 _Minuit_ , le corbeau avait dit, et son esprit avait dérapé. _Minuit, on enlève les masques, on révèle notre identité. Mauvais passé, mauvais souvenirs, conquérant du mal, c'est un désastre, ça allait toujours être un désastre, pars, va-t'en, va-t'en maintenant._

Pendant un moment tout ce que Drago pouvait faire était de rester là, paralysé. Un air concerné passa sur le visage du corbeau, tordant sa bouche dans une moue inquiète.

''Est-ce que ça va?''

''Je ne peux pas,'' dit Drago. ''Je ne peux pas rester jusqu'à minuit.''

''Quoi? Pourquoi pas?''

Drago n'avait pas de bonne réponse. Toutes les anxiétés dont il avait réussi si difficilement à se débarrasser juste pour cette soirée rampaient vers lui à nouveau, s'agrippaient à lui, comme des ombres lui collant à la peau. Il recula et fit volte-face, puis retourna vers la salle de bal. _Va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en._

''Attendez – !''

Merlin, y avait-il toujours eu autant de monde? Drago se sentait suffoqué, terrifié. Il avait été idiot de croire qu'il était prêt pour tout ça, si rapidement. La partie de lui qui pouvait communiquer avec les autres était _morte dans la Guerre avec le reste de lui._

''S'il-vous-plait! Attendez!''

Les mots étaient distants, sans importance. Le plancher ondulait sous ses pieds, et Drago vacilla, se dirigeant vers le hall, vers l'extérieur, vers n'importe où, il devait sortir.

* * *

Un homme habillé en prince courut le long du couloir et vers la porte. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de décider si elle devait le suivre ou non, quelqu'un d'autre arriva en courant de la salle de bal.

''Attendez!''

Elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître, mais c'était une soirée très chic et peu importe qui c'était, ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose, pour elle en tout cas.''

''Je veux juste…''

Dehors, il y eu le bruit familier du Transplanage, et l'homme qui était couvert de plumes enleva son masque et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

 _Harry Potter_. Le perpétuel célibataire depuis la fin de la guerre, le héros solitaire, l'Auror sombre et dangereux, amoureux et perdu juste devant elle. _Oh, oui_.

''Je veux seulement…''

Il ne la vit pas, bien entendu. Personne ne remarque le scarabée sur le mur. Et tout d'un coup son esprit se remplit de possibilités _. Harry Potter, 32 ans, a été vu à un bal masqué ce samedi, pourchassant un inconnu…_

Non, non. Pas assez d'information, pas d'histoire. Pas encore.

Alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur un banc au mur, Rita rampa prudemment jusqu'à lui et s'accrocha sous son col.

* * *

Note de la Traductrice : Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous aimerez la suite. Laissez des reviews!


	2. La Tragédie du Narcissique

Drago était paniqué et il avait de la difficulté à respirer. Il tâtonna pour trouver sa baguette et déverrouiller la porte de son appartement, et ça prit trop de temps, beaucoup trop de temps. Enfin à l'intérieur, il arracha le masque de sur son visage et claqua la porte derrière lui, certain qu'il allait perdre connaissance.

''Maître Drago?''

Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, se jambes refusant de le supporter. Il agrippa ses cheveux et son cœur battait trop vite et sa poitrine était serrée et il n'arrivait pas à _penser_ , il n'arrivait même pas à _voir_ , tout allait si _mal_ –

''Maître Drago!''

Dolly était, à présent, familière avec ces crises, et quand elle se précipita à ses côtés, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'attraper son visage de ses deux petites mains, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

''Est-ce que c'était trop pour Maître Drago?'' demanda-t-elle, et Drago savait qu'il devait au moins essayer de répondre ou elle appellerait un médicomage.

''C'était trop,'' il arriva à dire d'une voix rauque.

Elle fronça les sourcils, hésitante : son état était-il assez mauvais pour l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste? Après un moment, elle retira ses mains de son visage et caressa son bras.

''Au lit, Maître Drago, au lit.''

Aussitôt, il fut enveloppé par la magie de l'elfe de maison et soulevé du sol. Elle le porta à travers le salon, rempli de plusieurs piles de livres, passant devant la porte de son bureau toujours fermée à clé, jusque dans sa chambre sous ses couvertures.

''Maître Drago n'aurait pas dû dépasser ses limites,'' Dolly le réprimanda, mais il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix, seulement de la tristesse. ''Maître Drago va dormir, puis prendre un bon déjeuner au matin, puis se remettre à travailler. Dolly s'assurera qu'il va bien.''

''J'irai bien,'' Drago se força à dire, à croire, alors que Dolly le bordait. ''Tout ira bien.''

* * *

''Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul?''

C'était Hermione, bien entendu. Elle avait bu quelques verres et elle avait les joues roses. Elle était exaltée, Harry pouvait le remarquer, de danser et de boire du champagne, mais Hermione restait toujours prudente. Elle marchait encore bien droit quand elle s'avança vers son banc.

''Je te cherchais,'' dit-elle, puis elle sembla remarquer son expression. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe?''

Quelle question stupéfiante. Qu'est-ce que Harry pourrait bien lui dire qui ferait du sens, même pour lui-même? Quelle combinaison de mots pourrait décrire l'étrange magnificence et la curieuse pesanteur de la soirée sans que Harry n'ait l'air aussi ridicule et abasourdi qu'il ne se sentait?

''Harry?''

''As-tu déjà entendu parler de _La Tragédie du Narcissique_?''

Hermione semblait confuse. ''Le livre?''

''Oui. En as-tu une copie?''

''Je – oui. Je l'ai lu l'an passé. Pourquoi – ?''

''Je peux l'emprunter?''

''Harry!''

''Quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé,'' dit Harry, parce que c'était la vérité, et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver une autre façon de le dire. ''C'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai seulement vraiment besoin d'avoir une copie.''

''Je ne vais pas m'en aller seulement parce que – ''

''Non, non, je n'y pensais même pas,'' il l'interrompit. ''Je t'en prie, reste. Tes sorts de protection vont me laisser entrer, pas vrai?''

''Bien sûr, Harry, mais – ''

''Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, promis.'' Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. ''Amuses-toi.''

Il se sentait un peu coupable, tout de même, de laisser Hermione en plan, confuse et alarmée. Elle le pardonnerait plus tard. Elle le pardonnait toujours.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il transplana, et lorsque le néant avait cessé de tournoyer, il était dans le hall de son appartement de Londres. Ron était encore sorti – pour un voyage d'affaires, qui avait incité leur sortie au bal au départ – et l'endroit était calme et sombre. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les ombres et les meubles familiers, jusque dans le bureau d'Hermione, où il jeta enfin un sort rapide pour allumer un chandelier.

Trouver un livre dans le bureau d'Hermione, c'était comme trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Si l'on n'était pas difficile, c'était une vraie mine d'or, mais si l'on cherchait quelque chose en particulier, c'était un cauchemar. Hermione avait essayé de lui expliquer une fois comment elle avait organisé sa collection – ça avait été une explication très longue et Harry l'avait depuis oubliée – mais en l'observant aujourd'hui, il devait admettre que c'était logique.

Quatre bibliothèques, l'une réservée à la fiction, les trois autres non. Malheureusement les livres semblaient être classés par auteur et non par titre, et Harry dût passer un long moment à chercher attentivement jusqu'à ce que –

 _La Tragédie du Narcissique_. Les mots dorés en relief brillaient dans la lumière des chandelles, et Harry s'en empara. C'était un beau livre, relié en cuir brun foncé. Il l'ouvrit à la première page.

'' _La Tragédie du Narcissique_ ,'' lut Harry, ''par J. William Cross.''

J. William Cross – le nom était familier. Harry n'était pas un grand lecteur, mais il avait lu à son propos dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et dans _Le Chicaneur._ Il avait récemment sorti un autre livre qui avait recueilli beaucoup d'éloges et de prix, même si Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir quels prix il avait remporté, ni, d'ailleurs, le titre du livre.

Il feuilleta les premières pages, cherchant des informations à propos d'un éditeur, d'un agent, n'importe quoi qu'il puisse utiliser pour trouver de l'information à propos de l'auteur, une façon de le contacter – mais avant de réaliser qu'il était allé trop loin, il avait commencé à lire le premier chapitre.

 _Caroline pouvait mettre le doigt avec une effroyable justesse sur le moment précis où les derniers lambeaux de sa vie se sont complètement dissous. Vienne – la gare, le clair de lune, le barattage des moteurs, les cris des Aurors derrière elle. Elle aurait dû s'enfuir._

Harry s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils d'Hermione.

 _Mais en fait, non. Elle n'aurait pas pu. Le choix était un luxe réservé à ceux qui choisissaient de faire le bien, pas à elle. Et dans le coin de sa cellule, alors qu'elle regardait la lumière du soleil sur le sol, elle se rappela sa famille et se détesta, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait._

Et puis, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Harry commença à lire.

* * *

Hermione refusa fermement de laisser Harry gâcher sa soirée. Ça faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment dansé et rencontré des gens, spécialement depuis que Rose était née. Pour réellement profiter de sa soirée, malgré sa curiosité à propos de Harry, elle resta jusqu'à minuit et un peu plus tard encore.

Quand elle transplana dans son appartement, elle fut surprise de voir la lumière de son bureau allumée.

''Harry?''

Elle agita le poignet, laissant sa baguette tomber de la manche de sa robe jusque dans la paume de sa main pour pouvoir jeter un sort silencieux qui alluma les lumières de l'appartement. Quand elle arriva à la porte du bureau, elle trouva Harry, de dos, assis dans son fauteuil, penché sur un livre.

''Harry,'' dit-elle, ''il est passé minuit.''

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait les yeux rouges.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle comprit ce que c'était avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche.

''Où en es-tu?''

''Caroline vient d'arriver à Vienne,'' dit-il, la voix rauque. Il se racla la gorge, comme s'il essayait de cacher qu'il allait pleurer.

Hermione se souvenait bien de ce passage. ''Donc tu as presque terminé.''

''Ouais.'' Il frotta sa mâchoire de sa paume et se leva. ''Désolé. Merlin, je n'avais pas vu l'heure…''

''Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? Que s'est-il passé à la soirée?''

Harry ferma le livre sur son doigt pour garder sa page.

''Je crois que je – je crois que j'ai rencontré J. William Cross.''

La première réaction d'Hermione fut la surprise, mais elle comprit enfin le comportement d'Harry à la soirée, et la surprise s'estompa.

''Il était – incroyable. Vraiment incroyable,'' dit Harry. ''Brillant et charmant et – ça va avoir l'air idiot, mais je crois que nous…''

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle avait été l'une des trois personnes auxquelles Harry avait parlé de sa sexualité, et la seule qui l'avait réellement bien pris. Ça aidait, elle supposait, qu'elle soit née Moldue, qu'elle ait été élevée dans une société qui avait environ cinquante ans d'avance sur les sorciers, socialement parlant.

''Tu crois que toi et lui…?''

''Il est parti un peu brusquement. Je voulais seulement – je voulais voir s'il y avait des informations pour le contacter, puis je me suis mis à lire.''

''C'est un reclus, tu sais.''

Harry leva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. ''Quoi?''

''J. William Cross,'' dit-elle. ''C'est un reclus. Un ermite total. Il ne fait presque jamais d'apparitions publiques. Je ne crois pas que qui que soit sache de quoi il a l'air.''

Elle réduit l'écart entre eux et lui enleva le livre des mains. Faisant bien attention pour garder sa page, elle ouvra le livre et inspecta la préface.

''Weston & Cie.,'' lut-elle. ''C'est le nom de son agence. Si tu veux vraiment lui parler, ils sont ta meilleure chance.''

Elle lui redonna le livre, et il le prit soigneusement de ses deux mains, regardant la couverture en silence pendant un moment.

''Je trouve ça terriblement romantique, en fait,'' dit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère. ''Mais j'ai tout de même bu trois verres de Chardonnay, alors c'est peut-être ridicule.''

Harry rit, et Hermione sourit alors que la tension diminuait.

''C'est probablement ridicule,'' admit Harry.

''Tu as fait un tas de choses ridicules, et tu t'en sors plutôt bien,'' elle lui rappela.

* * *

Drago se réveilla avec l'odeur d'une omelette au jambon et au fromage et la lumière du soleil sur son visage.

À un certain moment, il réalisa, Dolly avait dû lui enfiler son pyjama, parce que lorsqu'il sortit du lit et se regarda dans le miroir, il ne portait plus sa tenue de bal masqué.

Le bal masqué. Des souvenirs abattirent les murs de son esprit confortable et ralenti par le sommeil et firent se retourner son estomac.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pensé, à écouter les conseils de son agent au sujet de son état mental? Eric était un bon agent, mais pas un thérapeute, et Drago avait été idiot de croire le contraire.

Mais en fait, ça n'avait pas été si mal, pas vrai? Ça ne s'était pas très bien terminé, mais à certains points –

Drago ferma les yeux et fut transporté – le corbeau, qui sentait le houx, ses mains dans son cou, et le feu qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. La courbe de ses lèvres quand il s'est avancé pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. La douceur satinée de sa voix –

Son avant-bras brûlait à nouveau, accusatif. Il l'agrippa à travers la manche de son pyjama.

 _Non_ , décida-t-il. _C'était pour le mieux_.

''Maître Drago?''

Il se retourna et baissa les yeux pour voir Dolly passant la tête par la porte.

''Votre déjeuner est servi,'' dit-elle.

Drago parvint à sourire. ''Tu es trop bien pour moi, Dolly.''

Il enfila une robe de chambre, mais la laissa ouverte. L'odeur de l'omelette était encore plus forte quand il arriva dans la cuisine, impeccable et bien rangée. Dolly gardait toujours l'appartement très propre, même si Drago n'arrêtait pas de le salir de nouveau.

Elle lui versait une tasse de thé juste comme il s'asseyait, et Drago réalisa à ce moment à quel point il avait envie de thé. Il ajouta un peu de lait et prit une gorgée.

''Maître Drago devrait envoyer un hibou à Mr. Weston pour lui dire à quel point ça s'est mal passé,'' dit Dolly, et son ton était un peu vindicatif, ce qui fit sourire Drago. ''Mr. Weston ne devrait pas pousser Maître Drago à faire des choses qu'il ne peut pas gérer.''

''Ça va, Dolly,'' dit-il. ''C'est fini maintenant.''

''Dolly avait si peur quand Dolly a vu Maître Drago la nuit dernière. C'est seulement parce que Mr. Weston as insisté que Maître Drago as dû vivre tout ça!''

''Personne ne pointait sa baguette sur ma tête,'' il lui rappela.

Dolly rageait et grommelait en versant un verre de jus d'orange. Drago prit une bonne bouchée de son omelette.

''Si Dolly revoit Mr. Weston…''

''Si ce n'était que de toi, Dolly, je ne sortirais jamais de l'appartement, encore moins pour une soirée.''

Dolly eut l'air blessé. ''Dolly veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Maître Drago!'' elle cria d'une voix aigüe. ''Dolly pense seulement qu'il doit y aller plus lentement.''

''Je ne crois pas que je pourrais aller plus lentement. J'ai seulement parlé à des gens qui ne savaient pas qui j'étais.''

''Maître Drago devrait passer la journée à écrire,'' dit Dolly en enchantant la vaisselle pour qu'elle se nettoie d'elle-même dans l'évier. ''Ça aide toujours Maître Drago à se sentir mieux.''

Drago voulait la corriger, lui dire que c'était seulement un soulagement du même genre que celui de couper un pied gangrené, mais il décida de ne rien dire.

* * *

Harry finit _La Tragédie du Narcissique_ , puis il passa une heure entière sous la douche à essayer de prétendre que ça ne l'avait pas affecté profondément, dormit quatre heures, puis se leva pour aller travailler.

Harry aimait travailler. Ou, en tout cas, il avait vraiment _besoin_ du travail. Il avait besoin de la distraction, de l'adrénaline, d'occuper son temps. Il se présenta pour ses dix heures habituelles, traquant un groupe de mages noirs près de la frontière écossaise, planifiant leur capture.

Puis il transplana à Londres, en face d'un bâtiment gris plutôt banal avec un écriteau ''WESTON & CIE.'' au-dessus de la porte. Il était assez tard, et avant qu'Harry ne puisse atteindre la porte, un jeune homme portant des petites lunettes rectangulaires sortit du bâtiment en poussant la porte de son dos, une énorme pile de parchemins dans les bras.

Harry suspectait qu'il était un agent littéraire. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré un, mais s'il avait à s'imaginer ce à quoi un agent littéraire ressemblait, il s'imaginerait quelqu'un qui ressemblait énormément à cet homme.

''Monsieur, ah, Weston?''

Il s'arrêta et regarda Harry distraitement. Puis il regarda vraiment Harry et en échappa presque ses parchemins.

Harry était habitué à ce genre de réactions. ''Pardon, êtes-vous fermé?''

''Vous – _Harry Potter_?''

''Oui, c'est moi,'' dit-il. ''Puis-je vous parler un moment?''

''Je – oui _. Oui_. Juste ici – !''

Il ouvrit la porte à nouveau et entra à l'intérieur. Le hall était petit et silencieux, avec quelques bureaux et un grand aquarium. Harry trouva cela charmant.

''Puis-je seulement dire, Mr. Potter,'' dit Mr. Weston, ''que si vous avez finalement décidé d'écrire un mémoire, vous ne pourriez pas avoir choisi un meilleur – ''

''Ce n'est définitivement pas la raison de ma présence ici,'' dit-il, et comme Mr. Weston déposait ses papiers, il put déceler la déception dans son regard. ''C'est à propos de l'un de vos clients. J. William Cross. Est-ce que je – pourriez-vous lui remettre ceci?''

Harry sortit de sa robe la lettre qu'il avait écrite. Il l'avait pliée en trois, scellée avec de la cire, et dessiné un petit corbeau noir sur le dessous – juste au cas où.

Mr. Weston ajusta ses lunettes et prit la lettre, la retournant prudemment dans ses mains.

''Puis-je demander de quoi il est question?''

Harry avait anticipé cette question. ''Nous nous sommes rencontrés à une soirée, mais il est parti assez brusquement. J'ai lu _La Tragédie du Narcissique_ et je voulais seulement qu'il sache…'' Il hésita un moment. ''Ça m'a vraiment affecté.''

Mr. Weston hocha la tête lentement. ''Ses œuvres ont tendance à être émouvantes,'' dit-il.

''Alors vous allez la lui donner?''

''Je – je vais essayer, Mr. Potter, mais Mr. Cross est vraiment…''

''Je sais.''

''Il est très _timide_ , voyez-vous, il n'a pas l'habitude de lire des courriers de fans, je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçu s'il ne – ''

''Je comprends. Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous vous assuriez qu'il reçoive cette lettre.''

Après un moment, Mr. Weston hocha la tête à nouveau. ''J'allais lui parler demain de toute façon, je suppose que je pourrais la lui laisser.''

''Merci.'' Harry sourit avec gratitude. ''Passez une belle soirée, Mr. Weston.''

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il aurait aimé dire à Harry, il en était certain – plus à propos d'un mémoire, sans aucun doute – mais il ne lui en laissa pas la chance. Il traversa la porte et transplana.

* * *

Note de la Traductrice : Toutes les reviews sont appréciées!


	3. Lettres de Corbeaux et de Princes

À quatre heures précisément, Eric Weston cogna à la porte d'entrée, ponctuel à son habitude.

Drago décida que finir sa phrase était plus important que d'aller ouvrir, alors il remit de l'encre sur sa plume et laissa Dolly s'occuper d'Eric. À travers les murs il les entendit : le grincement de la porte, les salutations marmonnées, les questions à propos du thé. Il termina sa phrase et mit la page de côté.

Dolly avait l'ordre très strict de ne pas le déranger lorsqu'il dans son bureau en train d'écrire, et il ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'elle le convoque, même pour l'arrivée de son agent. Il repoussa sa chaise et prit une cigarette de la boîte près de la fenêtre. En quittant la pièce, il l'alluma du bout de sa baguette et en prit une longue bouffée.

''Drago!'' dit Eric, sa voix raisonnant dans le petit appartement silencieux. ''Comment vas-tu?''

''Ça pourrait être pire, tout compte fait,'' répondit-il, glissant sa baguette dans sa manche. ''Et toi?''

''Ça va, ça va. Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense?''

Il faisait référence à la pile de parchemins sur la table basse.

''Oui,'' dit Drago, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Eric s'assit dans le canapé devant la pile de parchemins et la déposa sur ses genoux.

''Comment ça avance?''

''Le pire est passé, certainement,'' répondit Drago, croisant les jambes. Il prit une autre bouffée de cigarette et, quand il continua à parler, la fumée s'échappa de sa bouche. ''J'ai résolu une faille dans l'histoire, je crois, et j'ai ajouté le chapitre se concentrant sur Margaret.''

''Bien,'' dit Eric, ''excellent.'' Il feuilletait la pile, s'arrêtant quand il voyait des notes dans la marge. ''Je devrai le lire plus consciencieusement, mais je crois que c'est la révision dont on avait besoin.''

''On y va encore pour la Maison Tarquin? C'est un peu sombre pour eux.''

''On verra.'' Eric leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait une expression étrange.

''Quoi?'' demanda Drago.

''Rien.'' Il hocha la tête. ''Comment as-tu résolu la faille avec le capitaine?''

Ils discutèrent un moment à propos de la révision. Dolly leur apporta du thé. Éventuellement, le sujet de conversation devint plus personnel – ou en tout cas, pour Eric. Drago connaissait Eric depuis cinq ans, et il n'avait jamais grand-chose à lui raconter à propos de sa vie personnelle. Mais Eric était plus que disposé à faire comme si ce n'était pas étrange et à parler longuement de sa femme et de sa fille adorée. Drago aimait entendre parler de sa famille. Ça l'aidait à se sentir normal.

Drago avait fini son thé et sa cigarette et était presque à la porte d'entrée quand Eric changea de sujet.

''Écoutes, je suis censé te remettre une lettre.''

''Une lettre?'' Drago engageait un fonctionnaire de l'agence pour écrire des réponses formelles à toutes ses lettres de fans. Il n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle cette lettre était différente.

''Il est venu me voir personnellement et m'a demandé de la livrer.''

''Qui ça, il?'' demanda Drago, fronçant les sourcils.

Eric sortit la lettre de sa robe. Drago étudia le sceau de cire pour un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le –

''Corbeau…'' Il était là, dessiné sur le dessus en encre noire. C'était impossible. Pas vrai? Son cœur battait la chamade.

''Je crois que tu sais de qui ça vient,'' dit Eric. ''Il a dit que tu avais quitté la soirée assez tôt.''

''Je – '' il commença, hésitant, les yeux rivés sur la lettre. ''J'ai eu un épisode.''

''Merde,'' dit Eric. ''Je suis désolé, Drago. Ce n'était pas trop mal, j'espère?''

Il brisa le sceau de la lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle était assez longue.

''Non,'' il répondit évasivement. ''Pas si mal.''

''Je suis vraiment désolé,'' répéta Eric. ''Je n'aurais pas dû le suggérer.''

''Ça va. Merci pour la lettre.''

''Écoutes, Drago,'' dit-il alors que Drago se retournait et s'en allait vers son bureau, ''si ça empire réellement, laisse Dolly t'obtenir de l'aide.''

''Au revoir, Eric.''

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Dehors, il entendit un soupir, puis le son familier du transplanage.

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas certain à qui je dois adresser cette lettre. Prince? Mr. Cross? Ou, puisque cela semble être un pseudonyme, devrais-je utiliser un tout autre nom?_

 _Quand tu es parti, je n'ai pas immédiatement compris pourquoi ça avait été si soudain, mais un ami à moi m'a informé que tu étais un peu solitaire, et j'ai lu un peu à ton sujet pour découvrir que plusieurs pensent que tu as un trouble d'anxiété. J'en suis désolé. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais dû être au courant._

 _Je veux que tu saches que j'ai lu_ La Tragédie du Narcissique, _et au risque de sembler trop sentimental, il m'a fait pleurer. Je ne suis pas un grand lecteur en général, et certainement pas le genre de personne qui pleure en lisant des livres, mais quand Caroline est arrivée à la gare, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle méritait tellement mieux. Elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle était seulement dans de mauvaises circonstances, et le fait qu'elle s'est laissé capturer m'a brisé le cœur._

 _Pardon, je divague._

 _Tu m'as enchanté au bal masqué, bien que je croie que c'était clair sur mon visage. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi depuis que tu es parti, et je sauterais sur l'occasion de te revoir. J'espère que tu ressens la même chose. Il n'y a rien qui nous empêche de faire ça bien, lentement. Aussi lentement que tu le souhaite._

 _Aimes-tu le café?_

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Le corbeau_

* * *

Drago regarda la lettre en silence. Il la lut, il la relut. Il voyait les lettres, il reconnaissait les mots, mais ces mots assemblés pour former des phrases éloquentes étaient à ses yeux comme d'une langue différente.

Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à se convaincre d'oublier le corbeau, la façon dont ses bras l'entouraient et comment il était poursuivi par le parfum du houx. S'il avait eu plus de temps, il aurait réussi.

Mais le corbeau voulait le revoir. Et une partie de lui, une terrible et terrifiante partie de lui, voulait le revoir aussi.

Il pouvait déjà entendre les remarques désobligeantes de Dolly. Des petits pas, elle dirait. Ne pousse pas tes limites.

Mais Drago n'avait pas poussé ses limites pour la plus grande partie de la soirée, surtout pas avec le corbeau. Parler avec lui avait été plus facile – plus fluide, plus naturel – qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Dans le passé, quelqu'un lui touchant l'épaule aurait été suffisant pour provoquer un épisode, mais le corbeau l'avait pris dans ses bras et _dansé_ avec lui et les pensées de Drago avaient été dominées presque entièrement par –

Il prit une gorgée de thé relaxante, mais la recracha parce que sa tasse était sur la table basse depuis une heure et était complètement refroidie.

Il avait deux options : répondre ou ne pas répondre. Les deux lui semblaient impossibles.

* * *

 _Mon cher corbeau, comme tu es optimiste._

 _Caroline était coupable du crime de l'inaction, lequel, quoique moins malveillant, n'est pas moins mauvais que ceux commis par les gens de son entourage. Les fondations de notre système de justice s'effondreraient si on la considérait innocente aux yeux de la loi. Notre moralité n'est-elle pas basée sur le bien n'étant pas seulement ne rien faire de mal, mais plutôt lutter pour ce qui est juste? N'avait-elle pas toujours l'option de s'en sortir, de faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit?_

 _Je crois que tu y verrais une métaphore assommante si tu en savais plus à mon sujet._

 _J'adore le café, et je serais un énorme menteur si je disais que la pensée de te revoir ne faisait pas naître un feu à l'intérieur de moi. Mais je ne peux pas, mon cher corbeau, et je serais stupide de croire que je pourrais le faire, avec ou sans masque. Même après toutes ces années, les chaînes de mon passé me tiennent encore attaché. Je suis, comme je l'ai toujours été, une piètre excuse pour un homme, cher corbeau, et complètement indigne de toi._

 _Le bal était une belle, une merveilleuse erreur. J'espère que ça te réconfortera de savoir que tu m'as complètement envoûté, et même, pour un moment, fait oublier mes vieux pêchés. Dans une autre vie, nous nous rencontrerions pour un café et tomberions amoureux._

 _Je reste dévoué entièrement à toi,_

 _Le prince_

* * *

De la poésie comme celle-ci n'était pas censée être tranchante comme un couteau.

Il aurait dû répondre depuis des heures déjà. Il aurait dû au moins être à la maison pour recevoir le hibou. Mais il avait été au travail, tellement pris et perdu, il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps la lettre était sur son bureau –

Harry attrapa une plume, et de l'encre, et un rouleau de parchemin.

Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Il ne laisserait pas ça se produire.

* * *

 _Tout le monde a fait des erreurs, moi autant que toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire qui t'as fait autant de mal, mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'es plus cette personne désormais. L'homme que j'ai rencontré au bal était brillant, vulnérable, gracieux, et dynamique, et je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête depuis cette nuit-là. C'est celui-là avec qui je veux prendre un café, pas la personne qu'il était il y a des années._

 _Je ne te demande pas de guérir comme ça, magiquement. Je comprends, mieux que la plupart des gens, que parfois les pires blessures ne peuvent pas être guéries par des médico-mages, et que l'anxiété et réelle et nécessite du temps et de la patience. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu devrais te donner la chance de commencer à aller mieux. La personne que j'ai rencontré au bal masqué vaut le coup d'attendre tout le temps dont il pourrait avoir besoin._

 _Rejette-moi parce que tu veux me rejeter, mais pas parce que ton propre bonheur t'effraie._

 _Avec tout ça en tête, si je te demandais de me rencontrer au Chaudron Baveur ce samedi à sept heures, y serais tu?_

* * *

Drago était conscient que Dolly lui avait posé une question, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Son cœur battait rapidement, mais il trouva que ce n'était pas un sentiment déplaisant, comme ça l'était pendant ses épisodes. C'était un battement plein d'espoir, chaleureux.

Merlin, l'honnêteté de l'homme était aussi stupéfiante qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Le corbeau aurait pu s'ouvrir une veine et saigner sur la page et ça n'aurait pas été plus authentiquement _lui._

Il relut la lettre au complet trois fois, mais certaines phrases captaient son attention encore et encore – _tu n'es plus cette personne désormais_ – _tu devrais te donner la chance de commencer à aller mieux_ – _vaut le coup d'attendre tout le temps dont il pourrait avoir besoin_. C'étaient des pensées qui n'étaient jamais passées par la tête de Drago depuis la Guerre. C'était un sentiment étrange et nouveau.

Comment quelque chose comme ça avait bien pu arriver?

''Maître Drago?''

Ses yeux quittèrent la lettre et se recentrèrent sur Dolly. Elle le regardait fixement, ses oreilles tremblant nerveusement.

''Ce n'est pas important, pas vrai?'' demanda-t-elle. ''C'est arrivé en plein milieu de la nuit, Dolly ne voulait pas réveiller Maître Drago, il dormait, et il dort si peu ces jours-ci –''

''Ça va, Dolly,'' lui assura-t-il, regardant la lettre de nouveau. ''Quel jour sommes-nous?''

La question sembla la rendre confuse. ''Jeudi le douze, Maître Drago.''

Ça voulait dire qu'il avait deux jours. Dans ses jours les plus sombres, aller où que ce soit était un effort épuisant qui nécessitait des jours de préparation mentale, même s'il voulait aller dans un endroit aussi simple que la boutique au coin de la rue. L'idée de se préparer à aller quelque part comme le Chaudron Baveur en deux jours – sans la sécurité d'un masque, qui plus est – semblait incroyablement ardu. C'était ridicule, absurde. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir en public, pas avec un visage que tant de gens reconnaîtraient, pas avec la Marque sur son bras. _Et pourtant_ , l'esprit de Drago murmurait sournoisement, _et pourtant_.

''J'ai besoin d'une cigarette,'' dit Drago, et Dolly courut en chercher une.

* * *

 _Mon corbeau, mon cher corbeau, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?_

 _Il y a de cela un an, aller au Chaudron Baveur aurait été impensable. Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, j'avais peur de tout ce qui était au-delà de ma porte d'entrée. J'avais peur du mépris, de la honte, des regards de jugement des étrangers. J'ai encore peur. Je suis terrifié._

 _Mais tu m'invites à dîner et presque silencieusement, au milieu de toute cette terreur, une petite voix me dit d'y aller, parce que j'ai envie de te voir, et parce que tu as envie de me voir, et ne serais-ce merveilleux?_

 _Cher corbeau, doux corbeau, tu seras ma mort – ou, peut-être, vais-je naître de nouveau._

 _S'il-te-plait, ne pense pas de mal de moi si je perds courage. Je n'ai jamais été un bon exemple de force, et ça ne serait pas la première fois que je déçois ou que j'abandonne quelqu'un. Saches que même si je manque de courage, ça ne sera pas parce que je n'ai pas le désir de te revoir. Malgré tout, je ne veux rien d'autre que cela._

 _Si Merlin le veut, tu me trouveras au Chaudron Baveur samedi. Cherche le foulard vert._

* * *

Harry ressentit une vague de quelque chose de différent dans sa poitrine – familier, mais distant, comme un ami qu'on n'a pas vu depuis des années.

L'anticipation, il réalisa. Et quelque chose d'autre, évoqué quand Harry lut (et relut) l'aveu du prince qu'il voulait le revoir. Ça ressemblait terriblement à du désir.

 _Oh_ , Harry réalisa.

Il sourit absurdement. _C'était_ du désir, et il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis des années.


	4. Détruire et anéantir

Rita aurait été plus qu'heureuse de publier l'article tel qu'il était. Elle avait assez de preuves, bien entendu, mais pas le genre de preuves que les journaux aimaient publier, apparemment.

''Circonstanciel,'' l'éditeur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier lui avait dit. ''On ne peut pas imprimer quelque chose d'aussi audacieux avec des preuves circonstancielles. Trouvez-vous une source.''

Une source! Vingt-cinq ans de journalisme et soudainement elle avait besoin d'une _source_. Quand est-ce que l'industrie du journalisme avait commencé à insister sur l'intégrité? Ça n'avait certainement pas été un élément important dans le temps, à son apogée. Elle était pratiquement certaine que la simple spéculation que le Survivant avait un penchant pour les garçons serait assez pour vendre des journaux, mais l'éditeur n'en était pas convaincu. Lui et ses normes d'éthique. Absurde, voilà ce que c'était.

Ça la laissait avec le fardeau de la preuve. Si n'importe lequel des amis de Potter avait été ouvert à ses questions, elle aurait déjà terminé sa deuxième biographie de lui maintenant ( _Harry Potter : l'homme, le mythe, le mystère_ ), et il n'avait certainement pas un publiciste dont elle pourrait obtenir une déclaration.

Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir de preuves venant de Potter, alors peut-être qu'elle en aurait venant du mystérieux auteur avec qui il avait fait connaissance. Malheureusement, l'homme était un ermite, et si elle avait eu un peu de chance pour trouver ses renseignements personnels, elle aurait terminé sa biographie de _lui_ également.

Il y avait l'agent de l'auteur, bien sûr – mais une grande partie du travail d'un agent était de comprendre et savoir gérer la presse, et Rita ne croyait pas pouvoir lui soutirer grand-chose, même avec ses méthodes les plus persuasives. Elle considéra brièvement d'entrer par effraction dans son bureau et nommer comme source un ''stagiaire en rédaction anonyme'', mais hélas, le bureau était protégé contre les mauvaises intentions.

Un mauvais journaliste aurait abandonné devant des circonstances si difficiles, mais Rita était débrouillarde. Et quand la porte du petit appartement de Londres ouvrit, elle portait ses perles et un sourire gagnant.

''Bonjour, madame Weston!'' dit-elle. ''J'ai cru comprendre que vous recherchiez une nounou?''

* * *

Un sifflement admiratif attira l'attention d'Harry.

''Bon sang, patron,'' dit Felicia, le toisant de haut en bas. ''Tu as belle allure. Un rencard ce soir?''

Felicia était probablement la seule de ses subalternes à faire de tels commentaires devant lui. Son audace était à la fois sa caractéristique la plus attachante et celle qui avait, à plus d'une occasion, failli les faire tuer tous les deux.

Il aimait Felicia.

''En quelque sorte,'' dit-il, se retournant vers le miroir. Il avait choisi de porter un pull et un pantalon neutres de couleur charbon. Décontracté, inoffensif, ça faisait très Moldu mais pas assez pour attirer l'attention. Il avait essayé de peigner ses cheveux, et quand ça n'avait pas fonctionné, il avait essayé de leur jeter un sort, et quand ça non plus n'avait pas fonctionné, il avait abandonné complètement. ''On se rencontre pour dîner.''

''Quelqu'un que je connais?''

''Ton quart de travail n'est pas terminé?'' demanda Harry, déviant doucement la conversation.

''Tu peux bien parler. Tu ne devais même pas travailler aujourd'hui.''

''Je suis plus vieux et je sais ce qui est le mieux,'' lui dit Harry, replaçant son col.

''C'est des conneries. Tu travailles trop, patron.''

''Je te demande pardon, es-tu venue pour me sermonner sur mes habitudes de travail ou est-ce que tu as quelque chose de plus productif à dire?''

Felicia leva les yeux au ciel et lui montra un parchemin. ''Un mot de Dimmock. Ils ont trouvé le nid juste en dehors de York.''

Harry fronça les sourcils. ''Mince.'' Il attendait le mot de leurs éclaireurs de York, impatient de les attraper depuis qu'il avait entendu parler d'eux. Il prit le parchemin et l'ouvrit. Selon le rapport, le nid était plus gros qu'ils ne s'y attendaient.

''Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à t'occuper de ça maintenant?'' demanda Felicia. ''Ne m'as-tu pas entendu te dire que tu travaillais trop?''

''J'ai entendu,'' répondit-il vaguement, parcourant encore le rapport des yeux. ''Je n'écoute simplement pas ce que tu dis, en règle générale.''

''On est samedi, il est six heures trente, et tu as un rencard. Fous le camp d'ici.''

''Et je suppose que si on leur demande gentiment, ces sorciers arrêteront de sacrifier des humains pendant que les Aurors sont à un rencard.''

Felicia lui arracha le rapport des mains.

''Hé!''

''Je vais apporter ça à Grimmond,'' dit-elle, ''et il pourra s'en occuper. Tu vas aller à ton rendez-vous, être totalement charmant, et t'envoyer en l'air.''

''Merlin, Felicia – ''

''Je suis sérieuse,'' dit-elle sévèrement. ''C'est ma voix sérieuse que tu entends. Sors de ce bureau, espèce de bourreau du travail.''

Elle se retourna et sortit rapidement de son bureau. Pour un moment, Harry considéra sérieusement de la rejoindre et d'inventer un mensonge, comme quoi ce n'était pas vraiment un rencard et il pouvait l'annuler s'il le voulait.

Puis il regarda son bureau, et dans le bric-à-brac et toutes les piles de parchemins, il vit la lettre du prince.

Le désir se réveilla dans son ventre, chaud et familier.

Grimmond pouvait s'en occuper.

* * *

Quand les lamentations pitoyables de Dolly, disant que Drago n'était pas prêt pour un rencard, devinrent trop insupportables, il quitta l'appartement et transplana dans le Chaudron Baveur avant de perdre son sang-froid.

Immédiatement, Drago se sentit opprimé.

Il y avait du monde _partout_.

Évidemment, il se dit, _évidemment_ que c'était bondé. C'était le _Chaudron Baveur_ , la plus célèbre taverne du monde sorcier de Londres, et il en était en plein milieu sans déguisement et _qu'est-ce qu'il faisait c'était complètement cinglé._

Personne ne lui avait même jeté un coup d'œil, il se dit, mais cette pensée n'atténua pas l'impression que tous les yeux étaient rivés vers lui et lui dévoraient la peau, comme du feu. Il devait s'asseoir avant que les étourdissements et la terreur ne deviennent des nausées.

La table inoccupée la plus près était dans un coin près d'un foyer, et il se laissa tomber dans l'une des chaises. Il se recroquevilla avec ses bras sur la table et, pour se distraire, joua avec les fils du long foulard vert enroulé serré autour de son cou. Le Chaudron Baveur était bien chauffé et le foulard rendait son cou inconfortablement chaud, mais il n'osa pas l'enlever, puisqu'il aidait d'une certaine façon à cacher son identité.

''Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir, chéri?''

Drago sursauta si violemment qu'il en renversa presque sa chaise.

''Oh, doucement! Fais attention, chéri! Tout va bien?''

Il allait lever les yeux vers elle, mais y pensa à deux fois et décida de garder la tête baissée. Son cœur battait la chamade et il pouvait à peine parler.

''J'attends quelqu'un,'' dit-il d'une voix rauque. _Ne la regarde pas, elle te reconnaîtra, elle saura._

''Je peux te servir une Bièraubeurre pour commencer, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus fort.''

''Non,'' dit-il. ''Merci.''

Un moment de silence passa. ''Bon, d'accord,'' dit-elle, puis il entendit ses pas s'éloigner.

Drago était certain qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il se pencha encore plus près de la table et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, commandant à sa respiration de se stabiliser et à son cœur de ralentir.

C'était stupide. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il n'y avait rien dans tout l'univers qui pouvait possiblement valoir tout ce tourment. À la minute où quelqu'un le reconnaîtrait – car dans l'esprit embrouillé et terrifié de Drago, ce n'était pas _si_ mais bien _quand_ – il serait lynché, il serait tué dans la rue comme le chien sale de Mangemort qu'il était, il devait sortir, il devait –

Il y eu le bruit familier de transplanage et Drago leva les yeux.

La première pensée qui traversa son esprit, avant même qu'il mette un nom sur la figure bien trop familière, fut _oh, mon Dieu, non_.

Deux options : c'était une coïncidence, ou ça ne l'était pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Mais il était bien là. Harry Potter, comme un fantôme de son passé, quinze ans plus vieux et son visage en montrant tous les signes, portant un charmant pull gris et balayant la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de –

Drago arracha le foulard de son cou et le fourra sur ses cuisses en dessous de la table.

Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Ce n'était pas _possible_. Pas Harry Potter, parmi tous ceux que ça aurait pu être. Mon dieu, n'importe qui mais pas Harry Potter, qui connaissait toutes ses fautes, qui avait vu le pire de lui, qui ne pourrait jamais et n'avait aucune raison de le voir comme quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un monstre et un idiot.

Le plancher s'inclinait et se déformait sous ses pieds. La pièce tournait autour de lui. _Sors sors sors sors sors._

* * *

Ça aurait dû être assez facile de trouver un foulard vert dans une vieille taverne sale dont la palette semblait être constituée uniquement de nuances de gris et de brun, mais à sa grande déception, il ne pouvait voir aucun vert du tout.

Harry tenta d'étouffer l'inquiétude qui montait en lui et approcha le bar dans le centre de la pièce. Il attira l'attention d'une serveuse en lui tapotant le bras.

''Excusez-moi,'' dit-il. ''Je cherche quelqu'un – un homme blond, au foulard vert, probablement seul?''

Les yeux de la serveuse s'éclairèrent, elle savait de qui il s'agissait. ''Oh, oui, il est juste – ''

Elle s'arrêta soudainement en se retournant vers le coin de la pièce et fronça les yeux. Harry suivit son regard vers une table vide près d'un foyer.

''C'est étrange,'' dit-elle. ''Il était là il y a un moment.''

L'inquiétude qu'Harry venait de refouler refit surface. ''Avait-il l'air nerveux?''

''Terrifié, plutôt,'' dit-elle. ''Il a vraiment sursauté quand je lui ai demandé s'il voulait quelque chose à boire. Étais-tu celui qu'il attendait?''

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. ''Oui,'' dit-il. ''Merci.''

Harry ne se laisserait pas se sentir blessé. Il savait que ça pouvait arriver depuis le début. Il refusa de blâmer le prince – ça n'avait pas été un acte de méchanceté, ça avait été son anxiété.

Mais il n'arriva pas à ne pas se sentir inquiet. Harry songea à son prince effondré et apeuré et fut soudainement submergé par le désir de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était bien à la maison, qu'il était au moins en sécurité.

* * *

Aussitôt qu'il fut à la maison il tituba jusqu'à son bureau, verrouilla la porte et lança le charme de silence le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Il ne voulait pas voir qui que ce soit, faire face à qui que ce soir, même pas Dolly, même pas lui-même.

Il avait l'impression d'être en feu, comme si chaque partie de lui se dissolvait en cendres. Il était laissé à la merci d'un univers cruel et impardonnable, déchiré, brisé, étouffant, mourant.

Il se mit à crier.

Il s'était si facilement laissé avoir par l'illusion de bonheur, par l'idée que peut-être, juste cette fois, après si longtemps, il pouvait trouver quelque chose de _bien_ à quoi s'accrocher. Qu'il pouvait rompre les chaînes de son passé, qu'il pouvait apprendre à aimer et à vivre et à respirer à nouveau.

Puis ça avait été arraché à lui encore une fois, et ça lui avait pris son cœur encore battant.

Il avait été si près. Il avait été _si près_. Si près de tout avoir, et maintenant il n'y avait plus _rien._

Il cria, il cria jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, il brûla jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui que des cendres.

Le silence s'imposa à lui, et Drago se sentait vide, engourdi. Un million d'années passèrent devant ses yeux.

Puis, un hibou se fit entendre à la fenêtre de son bureau.

* * *

 _Est-ce que tu vas bien?_

 _Réponds-moi, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité._

* * *

Pour la première fois en quinze ans, Harry ne se présenta pas au travail.

Il avait eu l'intention de retourner au bureau après, de se renseigner auprès de Grimmond au sujet de ce qui se passait à York, mais quand son hibou était revenu sans une réponse du prince, tout ce qui avait rapport au travail s'échappa de son esprit. Il était presque malade d'inquiétude, et il perdit le compte de ses pas alors qu'il arpentait son appartement, tentant de démêler ses pensées et de décider ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.

Harry se sentait comme la pire personne au monde. Il n'aurait jamais dû le pousser à se rencontrer dans un endroit aussi public. Ça aurait été tellement mieux de se rencontrer dans un endroit plus calme, un endroit qui lui aurait accordé un certain degré de solitude. Il pouvait seulement imaginer ce que ça lui avait fait, à cet homme brillant et délicat à qui Harry s'était si désespérément attaché qu'il en était lui-même surpris, d'aller au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait la nausée à l'idée que ses actions avaient pu lui faire du mal, rouvrir des vieilles plaies et rendre la situation encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Minuit arriva, puis l'aube. Harry ne ferma pas l'œil. Toutes les quelques minutes, il se rendait à la fenêtre et regardait le ciel à la recherche d'ailes, toujours en vain.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre, pas en bonne conscience. Il prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire.

* * *

 _Cher Mr. Weston :_

 _Ça vaudrait mieux que vous ne demandiez pas pourquoi ou comment je sais ce que je m'apprête à vous dire. Je vous prie de comprendre que je ne crois pas m'alarmer à tort, ou en tout cas pas délibérément._

 _Votre client, J. William Cross, est peut-être dangereusement mal. J'ai très peur qu'il n'ait eu une sorte de crise et qu'il ne reçoive pas les soins nécessaires. Je ne sais pas qui d'autre avertir, et je crois que vous êtes le seul qui pouvez l'aider._

 _Allez le voir en personne aussitôt que possible. Je déconseille d'envoyer un hibou, puisque je suis presque certain qu'il n'y répondrait pas et que ce serait une perte de temps dangereuse._

 _Je vous prie de me donner de ses nouvelles le plus tôt possible._

 _Je vous remercie,_

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

Eric cogna à la porte, et le silence qui suivit fut juste assez long pour l'inquiéter.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et il vit Dolly, qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il était la meilleure chose qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui.

''Mr. Weston,'' elle couina.

''Est-ce que Drago est là?'' demanda-t-il immédiatement.

''Oui,'' répondit-elle. ''Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau. Dolly n'a rien entendu de toute la nuit.''

''Merde.'' Eric la bouscula pour entrer et se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Il agrippa la poignée mais elle refusa de tourner.

''Drago?''

Silence.

'' _Drago!_ Es-tu là-dedans? Peux-tu m'entendre?''

Encore le silence. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un rapide _alohomora_ qui n'aida en rien.

''Dolly, ouvre la porte,'' dit-il.

''Dolly a des ordres très stricts,'' elle couina, se tordant les mains. ''Maître Drago a dit à Dolly qu'il ne devait pas être dérangé quand il était dans son bureau.''

''Il n'y est pas pour travailler, Dolly!'' dit-il. ''C'est une urgence! Ouvre la porte!''

Brièvement, l'elfe sembla en conflit avec soi-même. Puis elle claqua des doigts, et la porte s'ouvrit. Eric se précipita à l'intérieur.

Drago était assis contre la bibliothèque, les genoux ramenés à la poitrine et les mains agrippant ses cheveux. Il avait la tête baissée, le visage sombre.

''Merlin,'' dit Eric. Il se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit. C'était arrivé une fois, il y avait des années, quand Drago était encore un nouveau client, et il avait reçu un hibou de Dolly disant que Drago tenait un couteau de cuisine sur son bras.

Ça avait été l'un des moments les plus terrifiants de la vie d'Eric, et _si La Tragédie du Narcissique_ n'avait pas été un bouquin aussi brillant, ça aurait peut-être été assez pour lui faire abandonner Drago en tant que client.

''Encore!'' gémit Dolly derrière lui. ''C'est arrivé encore!''

''Dolly, va faire un appel d'urgence à Ste Mangouste,'' dit-il.

''Maître Drago!'' dit-elle, tirant sur ses oreilles.

'' _Fais-le maintenant_ ,'' dit-il sèchement, et son ton fut suffisant pour l'envoyer courir jusqu'au salon. ''Drago, Drago,'' dit-il, se retournant vers lui. ''Tu t'en sortais si bien…''

* * *

Note de la Traductrice : Désolée pour ce retard immense! Je suis très occupée, et je vais dorénavant me donner de deux à quatre semaines pour traduire un chapitre, et ce pour les prochains mois. Merci de votre compréhension!


	5. Cicatrices

Il essaya de se retourner, mais réalisa qu'il avait les poignets et les chevilles liés, ce qui le réveilla immédiatement et violemment.

''Qu – _nn_ – !''

Il tira sur les liens, la panique montant en lui avant même qu'il ne soit complètement réveillé. Son cœur battait la chamade, il voulait seulement se lever, pourquoi était-il attaché, il ne pouvait pas –

 _Respire_ , Drago se commanda. _Arrête de lutter. Respire._

Il arrêta. Il respira.

 _Regarde autour de toi. Où es-tu?_

Les murs étaient blancs et ordinaires. Les liens autour de ses mains et de ses pieds étaient magiques, pas physiques. Il était dans un lit.

 _L'hôpital. Bien. Souviens-toi – qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

Drago sonda son esprit. Il avait l'impression que du temps avait passé, mais il n'aurait pas pu affirmer combien. Ce n'était pas facile de son concentrer quand son cœur battait encore dans ses tempes.

Il se souvenait des lettres. Il avait été en correspondance avec le corbeau qu'il avait rencontré au bal. Il avait été quelque part, pas vrai? Un endroit différent, un endroit –

 _Merde._

 _Bon. Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas, Drago. Tu es inutile quand tu paniques. Tu as besoin d'être hospitalisé quand tu paniques._

Harry Potter.

 _Respire._

Parmi absolument tout le monde dans l'univers, le corbeau était Harry Potter. L'homme merveilleux, authentique et attrayant auquel il s'était tant attaché était son rival d'enfance, un homme qui, plus que n'importe qui, n'avait aucune chance de lui pardonner, encore moins de retourner l'affection que Drago pouvait avoir pour lui.

C'était une mauvaise situation. Mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde, même si c'est l'impression que ça lui donnait.

La porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit et il tourna la tête brusquement dans cette direction. Une petite main apparut en premier, puis une voix douce :

''Maître Drago?''

Sa voix tremblait de peur.

''Dolly… qu'est-ce que…?''

L'elfe de maison se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

''La lumière sur la porte disait que Maître Drago s'était réveillé,'' dit-elle. ''Le médicomage de Maître Drago a chargé Dolly d'entrer quand il serait réveillé.''

''Peux-tu me défaire de ces liens?''

Dolly sembla en conflit intérieur. ''Dolly n'est pas certaine… Le médicomage de Maître Drago a dit qu'ils étaient pour la protection de Maître Drago.''

''Je vais bien, Dolly, promis,'' dit-il. ''Je ne suis pas un danger pour moi-même. C'était seulement un mauvais épisode, c'est tout. Je veux seulement m'asseoir.''

Après un moment, Dolly claqua des doigts docilement, et les liens magiques s'évaporèrent. Reconnaissant, Drago s'assied sur le côté du lit, les jambes pendantes au-dessus du sol. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

''Merci,'' dit-il, souriant.

''Est-ce que Maître Drago se sent mieux?'' demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

C'était une question qui demandait une réponse compliquée. Pendant un moment, Drago ne savait pas comment répondre. ''Je me sens – étrangement engourdi. Faible. Et je tuerais pour une tasse de thé.''

''Dolly avait si peur,'' elle admit, sa voix tremblante, au bord des larmes. ''Dolly n'avait pas vu Maître Drago dans un tel état depuis – ''

''Oh, Dolly, ne pleure pas,'' dit Drago. ''Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien – ''

Elle se précipita sur lui et entoura sa jambe de ses bras, sanglotant sur son genou.

Drago détestait voir Dolly pleurer. C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté de la laisser à son service quand sa mère est décédée. Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras, la laissant se tenir debout sur le lit et pleurer sur son épaule.

''Je vais bien maintenant,'' lui promit-il. ''Ça ira. Je serai à la maison en un rien de temps.''

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas réassurer Dolly. Drago savait d'expérience qu'il devait la laisser pleurer autant qu'elle en avait besoin. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Sa présence suffisait pour qu'il se sente mieux.

* * *

 _Cher Mr. Potter,_

 _Laissez-moi commencer par vous remercier du fond du cœur de votre avertissement. Je fonctionnais en assumant que l'état général de mon client s'était amélioré et je n'aurais eu aucune raison d'aller vérifier son état sans votre lettre._

 _Vous pouvez être assuré qu'il est maintenant en sécurité, sous observation à Ste Mangouste. Les médicomages ont confirmé mes soupçons : son anxiété sociale additionnée à un stresseur particulier l'ont conduit à une crise d'anxiété grave. Il a été déclaré stable, mais ils le garderont pour quelques jours, j'en suis certain, pour minimiser les chances que cela se reproduise._

 _Je vous conseillerais de ne pas le visiter, puisque son état ne lui permet pas de voir plusieurs personnes à la fois. Toutefois, si vous êtes encore en correspondance, je suis certain qu'il apprécierait de recevoir une lettre._

 _Merci encore pour votre lettre, et mes meilleurs vœux._

 _Sincèrement, Eric Weston_

 _Weston & Cie._

* * *

Harry avait espéré qu'il avait réagi de manière excessive. Le fait que sa paranoïa ait été non seulement justifiée, mais aussi nécessaire, le soulageait presque autant qu'il le faisait se sentir comme de la merde.

''Son anxiété sociale additionnée à un stresseur particulier,'' relut Harry à voix haute, grimaçant.

 _Excellent travail, Harry, tu lui as demandé un rendez-vous et tu lui as donné une crise d'anxiété._ Il n'avait jamais été chanceux en amour, mais ça, c'était certainement encore pire que ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Il voulait se rattraper, mais il doutait qu'il n'y ait une combinaison de mots et d'actions existante qui pourrait arranger les choses.

Au-delà de toute autre chose, supposa Harry, il lui devait des excuses.

Si seulement il pouvait emprunter les mots de son prince pour que cela sonne aussi significatif que ça l'était réellement. Harry était certain que rien de ce qu'il pouvait écrire ne serait suffisant.

* * *

Si Drago avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait été en train de devenir fou à cause de l'absence totale de stimuli. Il comprenait que, dans un pavillon psychiatrique, les médicomages avaient l'obligation de garder la pièce inoffensive et libre de tout ce qui pourrait déclencher une attaque ou faciliter l'automutilation, mais le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire aurait été de laisser un journal ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Heureusement, Drago était né dans l'élite fortunée, et il excellait à l'oisiveté. Dolly dût partir quand les heures de visites terminèrent, le laissant seul avec ses pensées pour plus d'une heure. Il s'étira sur le lit, mis ses mains sous sa tête, et attendit.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, il se tourna dans sa direction. Une médi-sorcière portant une longue robe blanche et ses cheveux en queue de cheval se tenait à la porte.

''Mr. Malefoy?'' demanda-t-elle.

Drago refoula la pointe de nervosité qu'il avait toujours quand quelqu'un utilisait son nom de famille. _Ils ne te laisseront jamais sortir d'ici s'ils croient que tu es encore fragile._

''Oui,'' dit-il, s'asseyant. ''Docteure…?''

''Twine,'' répondit-elle. ''Abigail Twine.'' Elle avait une pile de papiers sur un écritoire à pince qui avaient l'air officiels et qu'elle consulta pendant un moment. ''Oh, c'est la mauvaise paperasse. Désolée, c'est de votre dernier docteur. Je devrais aller chercher la bonne.''

''Mon dernier docteur? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?''

Dr. Twine hésita un moment, regardant Drago avec incertitude. ''Il s'est fait enlever de votre service,'' dit-elle délicatement.

''Ah,'' dit Drago. Des choses de ce genre arrivaient assez souvent. ''À cause de mon nom de famille.''

Les yeux de Dr. Twine pivotèrent vers son bras. Drago le ramena à lui-même pour le cacher.

''Oui,'' dit-elle. ''Désolée.''

''Ce n'est pas de votre faute,'' répondit-il aussi calmement qu'il pouvait.

''Est-ce que ce sont des cicatrices d'automutilation?''

C'était la première raison pour laquelle Drago détestait les hôpitaux. L'isolation, les tests, les aiguilles – il pouvait endurer. C'était leurs examens visuels immédiats qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Ils le faisaient se sentir nu, impuissant.

''Elles sont vieilles,'' dit-il sèchement.

''Combien de temps?''

''Au moins dix ans.''

Dr. Twine avait oublié la paperasse. Elle traversa de son côté du lit et s'assit à côté de lui. ''Puis-je?''

Tressaillant, Drago étendit son bras vers elle, s'ordonnant de rester calme.

C'était une chose tellement laide, la Marque des Ténèbres. Pendant la guerre, elle était reliée directement à la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, restant fraîche, foncée et terrible, se mouvant sur sa peau. Quand il était mort, elle avait commencé à s'affadir, mais Drago s'avait qu'il la porterait pour le reste de ses jours, le rappel indélébile de la pire erreur qu'il avait jamais commise.

Dans les moments les plus sombres de sa dépression et de son isolement, il avait pris un couteau et avait essayé de retrancher la foutue Marque de son bras. Il avait seulement réussit à l'emplir de cicatrices et la rendre encore plus laide.

''Vous devez avoir beaucoup de remords,'' dit Dr. Twine.

''Comment vous avez deviné?'' dit Drago sèchement.

''Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être agressif.''

''Je ne suis pas agressif, je ne fais que me défendre. Et avec raison.'' Il ramena vivement son bras vers lui-même. ''Je ne prends aucun plaisir à la regarder.''

Dr. Twine resta en silence pendant un moment. ''Désolée,'' dit-elle.

Drago secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

''Le protocole dans ce genre de situation est de s'assurer que le patient est psychologiquement et physiquement stable avant de les laisser partir,'' lui dit-elle. ''Les sorciers ne sont pas exactement des pionniers de la psychiatrie comme le sont les Moldus, mais nous avons tout de même une liste de vérification.''

''Je m'en souviens,'' dit Drago.

''Vous avez déjà été hospitalisé?''

''Il y a une des questions qui me demande d'évaluer mon désir de me suicider sur une échelle de un à dix.''

''Quand était votre dernière hospitalisation?''

''Vous avez vu mon bras, Docteure. Quand imaginez-vous que c'était?''

Il y eut un autre moment de silence inconfortable.

''Je crois que c'était pour le mieux que Dr. Thomasson se fasse enlever de votre service. En plus de ma formation de médisorcière, j'ai reçu un diplôme en psychologie à Cambridge. C'est une école Moldue.''

''Je suis bien conscient de ce qu'est Cambridge.''

''Vous devriez avoir une séance avec moi,'' dit Dr. Twine doucement. ''On parlera de ce qui s'est passé et de comment vous êtes arrivé ici. Si vous semblez stable, j'écrirai vos papiers de décharge.''

Drago se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un bon coup d'œil. Elle était jolie, rondelette, avec des taches de rousseur et des longs cheveux roux.

''Qu'est-ce qu'une séance avec vous comprends exactement?''

''On ne fait que parler,'' dit-elle. ''D'habitude pendant environ une heure.''

''Ça sonne faussement facile.''

Dr. Twine lui sourit. ''La thérapie n'est jamais facile,'' admit-elle. ''Mais c'est bon pour vous.''

Drago hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que seulement parler pouvait réellement être bon pour lui, mais il n'avait aucun désir de rester dans cet hôpital plus longtemps et si c'était la façon la plus rapide de sortir, ainsi soit-il.

''Quel âge aviez-vous lorsque vous avez pris la Marque?'' demanda-t-elle.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul instantané.

''C'est –'' il balbutia, ''– c'est assez _effronté_ de votre part, Dr. Twine.''

''C'est la thérapie, Mr. Malefoy,'' répliqua-t-elle promptement. ''Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas facile.''

Drago saisit fermement son avant-bras. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

''Je – j'avais quinze ans.''

''C'est très jeune,'' dit-elle.

''J'étais presque un enfant.''

''J'imagine que vos deux parents…?''

''La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre,'' siffla-t-il.

''Parlez-moi du jour où vous l'avez prise.''

Drago ne pouvait pas imaginer quelque chose dont il aurait moins envie de parler. ''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?''

''Aviez-vous peur? Étiez-vous impatient? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans votre tête?''

Ça semblait s'être passé dans une autre vie, tellement distant que ça ne ressemblait plus à un souvenir. Mais l'évidence que c'était bel et bien arrivé n'était jamais partie.

''J'étais terrifié,'' dit-il. ''Père avait – mon père avait récemment été envoyé à Azkaban, alors il n'y avait plus que Mère et moi. La réunion avait été planifiée une semaine à l'avance, et Mère ne voulait pas me révéler le sujet de la discussion. Elle avait l'air tellement triste.''

''Pensez-vous qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer?''

''Je suis certain qu'elle le savait. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait interdit de m'en parler, ou peut-être qu'elle n'en avait simplement pas le courage. Quand c'était finalement le moment de la réunion et qu'il m'a demandé de m'avancer et de recevoir la Marque, j'ai été pris de court. Je savais que ça n'augurait rien de bon, mais je n'avais aucune idée… Je croyais qu'ils attendraient que j'aie l'âge, mais…''

Quand elle vit que Drago n'allait pas continuer, Dr. Twine lui demanda : ''Est-ce que ça a été douloureux?''

''C'était comme si j'étais en train de mourir, comme si mon sang était en feu.''

Dr. Twine hocha la tête lentement. ''Passons à la nuit où vous vous êtes automutilé.''

''Je crois que vous utilisez le mauvais terme.''

''Pardon?''

''Ce n'était pas un noble geste de tristesse ou de remords ou de colère. Je voulais juste enlever la foutue chose de mon bras.''

Après un moment, Dr. Twine dit : ''Ça sonne comme si vous étiez triste et plein de remords et en colère.''

Draco se pencha vers l'avant, la main dans les cheveux. Il se sentait comme s'il était en train de se briser en morceaux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être horrifié ou impressionné qu'elle soit entrée si facilement dans sa tête.

''Et à propos d'hier?'' demanda-t-elle. ''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?''

Il prit quelques grandes respirations.

''Je croyais que j'étais prêt pour quelque chose, mais je ne l'étais pas.''

''Pour quoi n'étiez-vous pas prêt?''

''J'ai rencontré – j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.''

''Votre dossier indique que vous souffrez d'anxiété sociale sévère et de dépression – vous êtes en train de me dire que vous vous êtes sacrifié pour rencontrer quelqu'un?

''J'ai essayé,'' dit Drago misérablement. ''J'en avais tellement envie. Mais quand je m'y suis rendu, il y avait tant de monde, et je me suis senti si vulnérable, comme si à tout moment l'un d'eux pouvait me reconnaître, et la pièce tournoyait et je ne pouvais pas respirer et –''

Et puis ça avait été Harry Potter. Drago décida de ne pas en parler.

''C'est incroyable,'' dit-elle, et Drago leva les yeux vers elle, se demandant si elle se moquait de lui. Il vit par son expression qu'elle ne l'était pas – elle paraissait étonnée. ''Les gens qui souffrent d'anxiété comme toi ne font généralement pas d'efforts pour amener des nouvelles personnes dans leurs vies. Peu importe qui c'était, cette personne devait être extraordinaire.''

Drago sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine.

''Il l'était,'' dit-il. ''Il était extraordinaire. Authentique et chaleureux et merveilleux, et tout de lui – il me faisait me sentir en sécurité.''

''Mr. Malefoy, vous ne pouvez pas laisser cette défaite vous arrêter,'' dit-elle. ''Vous avez fait un progrès incroyable. Pendant combien de temps êtes-vous resté enfermé chez vous?''

''Quinze ans.''

''Quinze ans!'' Dr. Twine ne semblait pas pouvoir le croire. ''Quinze ans d'isolation, et cette personne arrive à vous faire sortir – et vous faire sentir en sécurité? Vous devez vous y accrocher, Mr. Malefoy. Ça pourrait être votre façon de réellement commencer à guérir.''

Drago passa un moment à la regarder, silencieux. Elle semblait si optimiste, si sûre d'elle. Il devait admettre qu'il ne pouvait trouver aucun défaut à sa logique, mais peut-être que si elle savait toute l'histoire…

Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Harry Potter pour être le déclencheur de sa guérison. Après tout, après la Guerre, après leur passé commun, il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Et Drago savait, il _savait_ , qu'au moment où le masque du prince tomberait, il perdrait son corbeau pour toujours.

* * *

J'espère que vous suivez toujours malgré le temps d'attente entre les nouveaux chapitres et j'espère que vous aimez :)


	6. Sans Issue

''Vous avez un petit quelque chose, Patron,'' dit Felicia. ''Sur votre front.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas _mon_ sang,'' lui assura Harry, et il fit un pas vers la sorcière allongée sur le dos sur le plancher du donjon.

Elle s'était pris l'un des sorts lancés par Harry sur le côté de son cou, et Harry pouvait deviner par la vitesse à laquelle le sang s'écoulait de sa plaie qu'il avait touché une artère. Elle avait peut-être vingt-cinq secondes à vivre, elle avait des spasmes et crachotait du sang.

Harry plaça sa botte près de sa gorge, et il put voir la panique dans ses yeux à nouveau.

''Donne-moi un nom, Carlisle.''

Elle lui montra ses dents, et Harry dût lui donner du crédit pour son audace. Il mit plus de pression sur sa gorge et elle s'étouffa dans son sang.

''Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en train de mourir que je n'ai plus de monnaie d'échange,'' dit Harry. ''Je peux rendre tes dernières secondes horribles. Un nom, Carlisle. Qui est le cerveau de l'affaire?''

Ça lui prit seulement quelques secondes avant d'abandonner sous la pression de sa botte. ''Tol – Tolkachyov – !''

Dmitri Tolkachyov – ça réglait les derniers détails. Harry se tourna vers Felicia et mis la main dans la poche de sa robe, cherchant quelque chose avec lequel essuyer le sang de sur son visage.

''Rentrons et mettons l'ambassadrice Russe au courant,'' dit-il, sortant un mouchoir et frottant l'éclaboussure de sang. ''Je suis certain qu'elle voudra savoir que Tolkachyov est retourné de son côté de la frontière.''

''C'était quand la dernière fois que vous avez dormi?''

Harry lui lança un regard de mépris et donna le feu vert. Des Aurors remplirent la pièce, baguettes brandies, et passèrent la scène au peigne fin, à la recherche d'artefacts magiques dangereux.

''Je suis sérieuse,'' dit-elle. ''Vous êtes-vous regardé ces derniers temps? Vous avez l'air de la mort.''

''Je vais bien.''

''Oh, foutaises.''

Elle le suivit hors du donjon, au plus grand désespoir d'Harry, pendant que les autres Aurors travaillaient.

''J'étais vraiment optimiste, l'autre jour,'' dit-elle. ''Vous ne vous êtes pas pointé au travail et je me suis dit, 'Merlin, son rendez-vous doit s'être _vraiment_ bien passé!' ''

''Felicia – !''

''Puis vous êtes revenu avec un air de déchet et écrasant le cou de sorciers noirs sous le talon de votre botte –qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se _passer_?''

''Je sais que tu aimes prétendre que les règles ne s'appliquent pas à toi, mais tu _es_ une débutante posant des questions très personnelles à son supérieur.''

''Soit vous me renvoyez, soit vous répondez à la question.''

En marchant, Harry décida qu'il pouvait s'en tirer en la renvoyant.

''Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé? À quel point est-ce qu'un rendez-vous peut mal tourner?''

Harry poussa un grand soupir. C'était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner l'affaire. À tout le moins, Felicia était au courant de la sexualité d'Harry et ça n'exigerait pas une discussion inconfortable.

Dans le corridor humide, sombre et silencieux qui menait à l'intérieur du donjon, Harry s'arrêta. Il attendit un moment, tendant l'oreille, essayant de jauger s'ils étaient assez loin pour que les autres Aurors ne les entendent.

''Dépression nerveuse sévère,'' lui dit-elle, discrètement, et Felicia écarquilla les yeux.

''Merde, Patron, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez _fait_?''

Harry était agacé. ''Je n'ai pas – vas te faire foutre, je ne lui ai rien _fait_! Il était parti avant même que j'arrive. Il souffre d'un trouble – l'anxiété sociale. Il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter d'être en public.'' Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa robe. ''Je n'aurais pas dû l'inviter dans un endroit aussi bondé.''

''Et vous allez vous en punir en travaillant jusqu'à perdre conscience?''

''Je ne suis pas en train de me punir,'' dit-il, et il recommença à marcher.

Elle le suivit, bien entendu. ''Oh, mon erreur. Vous devez être en train de travailler pour la trente-deuxième heure consécutive parce que vous êtes Harry Potter et vous n'avez pas besoin de sommeil.''

''Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire.''

''Vous lui avez au moins envoyé un hibou, si?''

Harry grimaça.

''Oh, allons!''

Ils sortirent enfin de la zone anti-Transplanage entourant le vieux château délabré et, presque en même temps, transplanèrent dans le hall d'entrée principal du Ministère de la Magie.

''Je ne savais pas quoi dire! Il a dû aller à l'hôpital, Felicia, comment est-ce que je peux m'excuser pour avoir causé quelque chose d'aussi grave?''

''Bien, 'pardon' est un bon départ.''

''Je crois que c'est clair qu'il s'en sort mieux sans moi,'' dit Harry.

''Ouais, bien, je crois que cette décision devrait lui revenir,'' elle répliqua alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. ''Et je ne crois pas que ça devrait exclure un simple putain d'hibou présentant des excuses.''

''Je refuse de prendre tes conseils en matière d'amour,'' dit-il, mais avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans l'ascenseur, Felicia attrapa son poignet.

''Harry,'' dit-elle, ''je sais que je suis souvent sur votre cas, mais je ne le fais pas seulement pour rire. Vous n'avez pas été à la maison en trente-deux heures. Vous tournez à vide et vous _tombez en morceaux._ Depuis des _années_.''

Harry regarda Felicia en silence, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

''Avez-vous au moins vu votre visage samedi? Parce que moi, si,'' dit-elle. ''Pour la première fois depuis que je vous connais, vous aviez l'air d'un homme qui avait quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Peu importe qui est ce mec, il doit être incroyable.''

''Il l'est,'' dit Harry avant même d'avoir pu se retenir. ''Il est brillant et fascinant et…''

Felicia lui sourit, puis lui donna un petit coup de coude.

''Il en vaut la peine. Et vous en valez la peine, aussi. Maintenant rentrez chez vous et envoyez lui un putain d'hibou.''

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que Felicia entrait dans l'ascenseur.

''Et dormez donc un peu, aussi, espèce de branleur!'' appela-t-elle comme les portes se refermaient.

* * *

 _Dans ma tête, j'ai écrit cette lettre un millier de fois et ce n'était jamais vraiment juste, alors tu devras me tolérer, parce que je suis certain que ça ne sera pas juste cette fois non plus. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour avoir votre don avec les mots._

 _Premièrement, j'imagine que je devrais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander qu'on se rencontre dans un endroit si public. Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je me sens égoïste de t'avoir fait ça. J'espère que tu comprends que ce n'était pas intentionnel._

 _Deuxièmement, es-tu sain et sauf? Es-tu en train de t'en remettre? J'ai passé les dernières trente-deux heures à travailler, fonctionnant sur le café et l'adrénaline, parce que c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé de sortir de ma propre tête, d'arrêter de penser constamment à toi, et ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je suppose que ça me donne l'air cinglé._

 _Je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas en état de répondre, ou que, même si tu l'étais, tu n'en aies pas envie. Je ne peux pas te demander de répondre, mais j'espère que tu le feras. Une bonne amie a récemment fait la remarque que la seule pensée de toi m'avait rendu mieux, plus heureux, et je crois qu'elle a raison._

 _C'est si étrange de penser qu'on ne s'est même pas rencontrés, mais je me sens si près de toi. Je sens que je te connais, jusqu'au plus profond de ton être, et j'en suis complètement émerveillé. Je peux seulement prier que je n'ai pas tout gâché._

* * *

Alors que Drago finissait de lire la lettre pour la troisième fois, ses yeux étaient brûlants de larmes. Il se demanda pourquoi. Étaient-ce des larmes d'amertume? De joie? De mélancolie? Un peu des trois?

''Est-ce que Maître Drago est prêt à partir?'' demanda Dolly, et Drago essuya ses yeux avant de lever la tête pour lui répondre. Elle tenait son sac contenant toutes ses choses. Dr. Twine l'avait déclaré stable et les papiers de décharge avaient été signés. Il y a un moment, il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de rentrer à la maison, mais maintenant il redoutait d'y aller, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il devrait répondre à la lettre.

Et il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait répondre à une lettre comme celle-ci.

''Je suis prêt,'' dit-il, se forçant à sourire.

* * *

 _Tu es un homme bien meilleur que je ne pourrais possiblement mériter, doux corbeau, et dont je suis convaincu, maintenant au-delà de toute l'ombre d'un doute, que je ne pourrais jamais avoir._

 _Il y a une grande partie de cette histoire dont tu n'as pas encore été mis au courant, un fait que, lorsque tu apprendras, détruiras cette belle image que tu as de moi. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je croyais que ça ne serait peut-être pas insurmontable, jusqu'à ce que je te voie au Chaudron Baveur et que mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine._

 _Cher corbeau, tendre corbeau, je suis déjà écrasé par le poids de la déception que tu ressentiras. J'ai le souffle court et les mains tremblantes en écrivant ces mots. Si je le pouvais, je me cacherais à nouveau, de toi, de moi-même, de mon passé, de tout, mais ça ne serait pas juste pour toi._

 _Après tout, mon corbeau, mon amour, tu mérites la vérité, peu importe à quel point cela pourrait me blesser. Comme le dit Robert Frost, pour s'en sortir, il faut toujours avancer._

 _Il y a un petit coin tranquille du Chemin de Traverse qui est en grande partie inconnue. Il contient un certain nombre d'appartements et de petites boutiques qui sont vides la plupart du temps. Ça s'appelle Crescent Gate, et j'y serai ce mercredi à 7 heures, portant mon foulard vert._

 _J'espère t'y retrouver, mon corbeau._

* * *

Harry lut la lettre une deuxième fois et fit de son mieux pour ne pas être alarmé. Il n'avait jamais vu le prince être si mystérieux. La lettre soulevait plus de questions qu'elle n'en répondait. Il avait vu Harry au Chaudron Baveur? Quelle était la partie de l'histoire dont Harry n'était pas au courant? Comment cela pouvait-il le décevoir aussi terriblement que le prince l'avait dit?

À tout le moins, il ne devrait pas attendre longtemps. Demain, c'était mercredi, et il aurait ses réponses.

Il se demanda pendant un moment si mercredi marquerait effectivement la fin de toute cette histoire. Harry trouvait difficile d'imaginer quelque chose que le prince pourrait dire et qui pourrait l'affecter assez profondément pour le chasser à jamais, mais d'un autre côté, l'imagination d'Harry n'avait jamais été son meilleur atout.

À ce moment même, plus que tout au monde, Harry ne voulait pas que ça se termine. À ce moment, il se fichait du terrible secret qui devait être révélé, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas changer les parties du prince par lesquelles Harry avait d'abord été attiré, les parties pour lesquelles il était tombé –

''Merlin,'' dit Harry, frottant son visage de ses mains. Était-ce que c'était? Était-il en train de tomber amoureux du prince, l'homme fragile dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage? Ça lui semblait impossible, irrationnel. Certainement, ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas arriver en dehors des livres.

La situation était devenue incontrôlable, bien au-delà de ce qu'Harry pouvait espérer comprendre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait que la seule façon d'arranger les choses était de voir le prince, face à face, et affronter la situation une fois pour toutes.

* * *

Si Rita l'avait voulu, elle aurait facilement pu devenir actrice. Les gens étaient simples, et de ses mains habiles, elle pouvait les modeler comme de l'argile, les faire faire tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Ça avait certainement aidé qu'Eleanor Weston face confiance rapidement. Rita n'avait été employée que pour quelques jours comme la nounou de sa fille, et déjà elle était considérée comme une bonne amie de la famille. La première journée, Rita était entrée par effraction dans le bureau de son mari à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu valider son histoire, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. La deuxième journée, elle s'était rapprochée d'Eleanor. La troisième journée…

''Oh, Ellie, je voulais te demander,'' dit Rita en portant le bébé, Maria, dans la cuisine, ''je cherchais quelque chose à lire à Maria l'autre jour et j'ai vu que vous aviez tous les livres de J. William Cross.''

''Oh, oui,'' dit Ellie, prenant Maria quand Rita la lui donna, ''Eric est son agent.''

Rita feignit l'étonnement. ''Oh, Merlin! Réellement?''

''Sa grande fierté,'' dit Ellie en riant. ''Mais pas autant que la petite Maria, non madame!'' Elle chatouilla le ventre du bébé, provoquant un bruyant éclat de rire.

''Je lui l'une de ses plus grandes fans,'' dit Rita. ''J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles il travaille en ce moment sur quelque chose de nouveau. Est-ce que c'est vrai?''

''Oui, je crois bien,'' dit Ellie. ''Mais il y a eu un petit inconvénient. Le pauvre homme a passé un moment à Ste Mangouste.''

Elle n'eut pas besoin de feindre l'étonnement cette fois-ci. ''Vraiment?''

''Oh, c'est une histoire terrible. Il n'en est sorti que récemment. C'est un homme très délicat, tu sais, très solitaire, il n'aime pas se mélanger avec les gens. Eric a dit qu'Harry Potter avait demandé de lui remettre une lettre, et ils ont commencé une correspondance.''

''Harry Potter!''

''Je sais! Apparemment il a été si touché par _La Tragédie du Narcissique_ qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer une lettre, et quand ils ont convenu de se rencontrer, le pauvre Mr. Cross a eu une terrible attaque, trop anxieux d'être en public.''

Cette histoire ne faisait que devenir de plus en plus excitante. Rita était presque prise de vertige en pensant à toutes ses possibilités.

''Une attaque, bonté divine,'' dit Rita. ''Je ne peux même pas imaginer. Je savais qu'il était très secret, mais ça sonne plutôt comme s'il avait un trouble quelconque.''

Ellie hocha la tête et tapota le dos de Maria. ''Il en a un. Anxiété sociale, je crois que c'est ce qu'Eric a dit, et dépression. Les plus brillants sont aussi souvent les plus souffrants, tu sais.''

''Bonté divine, bonté divine.'' Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir et essaya de réfléchir. L'histoire de Ste Mangouste était bonne, mais elle ne pouvait pas possiblement être meilleure que de forcer le Survivant hors du placard à balais, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'informations. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait entrer dans le bureau des archives à Ste Mangouste et en découvrir plus sur l'attaque par la suite.

Pendant qu'elle y était, Rita décida de pousser sa chance :

''Je n'imagine pas,'' dit-elle, souriant sournoisement, ''qu'une très grande fan pourrait jeter un coup d'œil à son nouveau livre?''

Ellie éclata de rire. ''Oh, Rita, sacré démone,'' dit-elle. ''Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu es devenue nounou sous de faux prétextes!''

Rita rit avec elle. ''Oh, Ellie,'' dit-elle. ''Peux-tu _imaginer_!''

* * *

Désolée pour cette longue attente! Ce ne sera pas aussi long avant le prochain chapitre. Merci de votre patience!


	7. La Profondeur des Ténèbres

_LE GARÇON QUI A SURVÉCU POUR AIMER UN HOMME_

 _Harry Potter, sa sordide et secrète histoire d'amour avec l'auteur J. William Cross_

 _Par Rita Skeeter_

 _J'étais sous les scintillantes et féériques lumières, entre deux notes d'une valse décadente, quand ça a commencé : une incitation parfaite à la romance, mais un choc pour ceux qu'elle incitait, et pour le monde entier._

 _Harry Potter, qui a maintenant 32 ans, le champion de la Lumière et vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'a jamais été du genre à se présenter à un bal masqué au manoir d'un gouverneur. Des sources ont confirmé qu'il y était à la demande de son amie, Hermione Granger-Weasley, en tant qu'accompagnateur, sans aucun doute un effort pour encourager le Survivant à se détendre. Dans les années suivant la Guerre, il a été bien établi que Potter a des tendances de bourreau du travail, qui lui ont fait monter les échelons rapidement en tant qu'Auror, bien qu'au prix de tout le reste de sa vie._

 _J. William Cross, l'illustre et primé auteur de_ La Tragédie du Narcissique _et de_ Deux Fois Depuis Minuit _, parmi plusieurs autres titres, n'a jamais été du genre à se présenter à quelconque événement. Dans des communiqués de presse, l'agent de l'auteur, Eric Weston de Weston & Cie, l'a décrit comme ''gêné'' et ''renfermé'', mais tous les journalistes qui ont essayé d'obtenir une entrevue savent que cela va bien plus loin. Il convient mieux de qualifier Cross d'ermite avec une peur pathologique de l'interaction sociale de n'importe quel acabit._

 _Une paire improbable dans de circonstances improbables, et maintenant, des sources proches de M. Weston ont confirmé, dans une improbable correspondance romantique._

 _Potter a été vu plus tôt ce mois-ci à la poursuite de Cross alors que celui-ci s'enfuyait du bal du gouverneur, indubitablement pris dans un paroxysme de sa phobie sociale. Le vétéran, vêtu d'un élégant costume de corbeau avec un masque de plumes noires, le regardait avec langueur, comme un homme possédé par le désir et l'envie._

 _Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que la correspondance a débuté. Utilisant l'agent de Cross comme émissaire, Potter a envoyé une lettre à Cross, apparemment après avoir lu_ La Tragédie du Narcissique _et ayant été davantage enchanté par le mystérieux auteur. C'est à partir de cette première lettre que cette liaison amoureuse homosexuelle a grandi._

 _L'homosexualité de Potter expliquerait certainement pourquoi lui, le bien-aimé sauveur du monde des sorciers, reste célibataire à 32 ans, même s'il était indisponible pour commenter publiquement sur cette accusation._

* * *

Quand Drago était un garçon, ses parents l'amenaient faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il attendait qu'ils soient occupés ou distraits pour s'enfuir à Crescent Gate et coller son nez sur la fenêtre de la boulangerie.

Mais c'était il y a plus de vingt ans, et la boulangerie avait depuis été remplacée par une boutique de chaussures. Quand il la vit, Drago ressentit un étrange pincement de regret. La boulangerie faisait les croissants les plus délicieux que Drago n'ait jamais goûté, et il se demanda s'il aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher de fermer s'il n'avait pas été enfermé dans son appartement.

Il était arrivé à l'avance et s'était assis sur le banc sur le côté de la route. Une neige légère avait commencé à tomber, recouvrant le pavé d'un blanc scintillant. De temps à autre, un parent et son enfant, ou alors un couple, passait, mais Crescent Gate était majoritairement déserte. C'était silencieux et calme, les hautes rangées de bâtiments isolaient du vent qui soufflait.

Il se serait attendu à être nerveux, mais il ne l'était pas. Il savait ce qui s'en venait, après tout – il l'avait su depuis le Chaudron Baveur. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse arriver auquel Drago ne s'était pas préparé.

Il mit la capuche de sa cape, tripota son foulard, et essaya de trouver du réconfort dans le fait que, à défaut d'autre chose, ce serait terminé ce soir.

* * *

Harry le vit soudainement et crut pendant un moment que son cœur avait arrêté de battre.

Le foulard vert. Le prince.

La capuche de sa cape était remontée et il était assis sur un banc à quelques mètres de distance de l'embouchure de l'allée qui menait à Crescent Gate, sur un fond de chute de neige scintillante.

Son cœur passa de ne pas battre du tout à battre beaucoup trop vite.

Harry approcha, ses bottes crissant sur la mince couche de neige. Il pouvait détecter les épaules du prince se raidissant subtilement, sa tête s'abaissant, ses mains gantées se serrant en poings.

Harry s'arrêta devant lui, et pendant un moment ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot.

''Tu es nerveux,'' dit Harry, et c'était une observation plutôt qu'une question.

''Toutes mes excuses,'' murmura le prince. ''Je me suis préparé mentalement, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.''

''Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi,'' lui assura Harry, et à son grand étonnement, le prince rit d'un rire sec, amer, presque comme un sanglot.

''Mon cher corbeau,'' dit-il, la voix chargée d'émotion, ''tu es, comme tu l'as toujours été, plus confiant que conscient.''

Le son de la voix du prince au bord des larmes était trop difficile à supporter pour Harry. Il tendit la main vers son visage, mais le prince se retira soudainement, se leva, et lui tourna le dos.

''Avant que je – avant… je veux juste que tu saches que ça n'était pas intentionnel.''

''Qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas?''

''Je veux que tu saches que je n'espère rien de toi.''

''De quoi est-ce que tu parles?''

Le prince prit une grande respiration. Il se redressa, les épaules bien droites.

Il se retourna, et Harry se retrouva devant le visage de Drago Malefoy.

L'était-il réellement? N'était-ce pas un rêve étrange? Pendant un moment, il lui sembla que ça pourrait l'être.

C'était, sans aucun doute, Drago Malefoy. Quinze ans plus vieux, et le seul signe de cela était dans ses yeux. Il semblait triste, brisé – et, peut-être plus que tout autre chose, tellement fatigué, comme s'il traînait un énorme fardeau, comme si il pouvait recevoir un coup mortel à n'importe quel moment et qu'il n'avait plus la force d'avoir peur de la mort.

''Tu…'' Harry commença, mais sa phrase se perdit à mi-chemin dans sa gorge.

''J. William Cross est mon nom de plume,'' il répondit, sa voix faible et tremblante. ''Je n'aurais jamais pu utiliser mon vrai nom, pas après la Guerre.''

La bouche d'Harry était ouverte. Il voulait parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Drago Malefoy? Le capricieux, lâche, sarcastique, déplorable petit Mangemort? Il n'avait pas été en train de tomber amoureux de Drago Malefoy tout ce temps, pas vrai? Ces mots magnifiques et captivants n'avaient pas pu être ceux de Drago Malefoy. Était-ce possible?

Plus il y réfléchissait –

''Mon Dieu, ça prend tout son sens,'' dit Harry.

Drago rit de nouveau, amèrement, et baissa la tête. Ses cheveux soyeux tombèrent devant ses yeux.

''Alors quand tu m'as vu au Chaudron Baveur – ?''

''Submergé par la peur et par mes vieux souvenirs,'' il compléta, à grande peine. ''J'ai fui la taverne comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses. J'aurais peut-être pu parvenir à rencontrer un étranger, mais pas toi. Toi, jamais. Je ne peux presque pas croire que j'arrive à te regarder dans les yeux, après…''

Harry hocha la tête bêtement. Il se sentait comme si le sol s'était dérobé de sous ses pieds.

''Merlin, je – je croyais que je pouvais faire ça, mais – je suis désolé, c'est pire que je ne le croyais.'' Sa voix était tendue, il détournait les yeux. ''Merci pour ta décence, Harry.''

Et puis il partit. Harry prit un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus là, et un autre encore pour se retourner et appeler –

''Attends…!''

Il se lança à sa poursuite à travers la neige, le suivant jusqu'au coin donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

''Attends, j'étais seulement –''

Harry s'arrêta assez brusquement quand il vit ce qui les attendait.

Malefoy s'était arrêté net dans son élan. Un essaim de journalistes se précipitait vers eux, les flashs de leurs appareils photos les fusillant.

Malefoy chancela vers l'arrière, perdant presque pied. Harry était habitué à des foules de journalistes, mais ils n'apparaissaient normalement pas sans raison.

''Oh –'' balbutia Malefoy, ''– oh, Merlin.''

Il regarda Malefoy. Il était pâle, et il agrippait sa poitrine comme s'il craignait mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

'' _Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!_ ''

''Je…''

Malefoy semblait paralysé, si effrayé qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger, et avant qu'Harry puisse lui dire de courir, avant même qu'il se souvienne de sa condition et de ce qu'une foule de paparazzis pouvait lui faire, les journalistes les questionnaient déjà.

''Mr. Potter, comment répondez-vous aux accusations selon lesquelles vous êtes impliqué dans une aventure homosexuelle?''

''Mr. Potter, qui est avec vous?''

''Mais c'est Drago Malefoy!''

Malefoy tremblait violemment, et même à travers tout ce tohu-bohu, Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration sifflante.

Le cerveau d'Harry s'est finalement mis en branle. ''Arrêtez,'' dit-il. ''Arrêtez! Laissez-le tranquille!''

''Mr. Malefoy, étiez-vous avec Mr. Potter à l'instant?''

''Êtes _-vous_ J. William Cross?''

''Mr. Potter, êtes-vous impliqué dans une relation amoureuse avec Mr. Malefoy?''

''Son statut d'ancien Mangemort ne vous gêne-t-il pas du tout, Mr. Potter?''

'' _Laissez le tranquille!_ '' cria Harry.

Soufflant et tremblant et tenant à peine debout, Malefoy se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, désespéré et terrifié comme un animal acculé. Harry essaya de le suivre, mais le nuage de journalistes était devenu trop dense.

''Mr. Malefoy, êtes-vous un tant soit peu inquiet que vos anciennes allégeances ternissent de quelque façon le bon nom de Mr. Potter?''

''Malefoy!'' appela Harry, mais aussitôt qu'il fut sorti de la foule, il transplana.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Tout tombait en morceaux. Il mourait.

Il entendit la voix de Dolly, mais elle lui sembla très lointaine.

Il devait – il allait – tout le monde _savait_ –

Drago se laissa tomber devant la cheminée. Il pouvait à peine attraper sa baguette, encore moins jeter un sort.

''Abigail,'' il balbutia, ''Abigail Twine. Abigail Twine!''

Il s'étouffait plus qu'il ne respirait, il sanglotait plus qu'il ne parlait. Il était étourdi, nauséeux, mourant, en morceaux, il ne pouvait pas supporter cela, tout le monde _savait_ , tout le monde savait _qui_ il était, ils étaient au courant de tout, tout son monde s'écroulait et il se _noyait_ –

''Ici Dr. Twine,'' dit une voix à travers les flammes.

''Docteure –'' il haleta, pouvant à peine prononcer un mot. ''Docteure, je – je… je ne peux pas…''

Alors que Drago tentait désespérément de finir sa phrase, seulement lui dire, seulement rester _conscient_ , rester en _vie_ , il entendit sa voix à nouveau :

''Mr. Malefoy?''

'' _Oui_ ,'' dit-il en sanglotant, respirant difficilement, s'agrippant aux côtés du foyer. ''Oui, je – Docteure, je ne peux pas – ma poitrine – j'ai l'impression de mourir – je ne peux pas – !''

''Mr. Malefoy'', dit-elle lentement et sérieusement, ''arrêtez de parler. Arrêtez _maintenant_. Arrêtez et respirez profondément.''

Sa tête tomba vers l'avant. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, puis une deuxième, mais sa gorge était si serrée que ça n'aidait pas du tout – il avait encore l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer.

''Je ne suis pas dans la pièce avec vous, Mr. Malefoy, mais je dirais que vous faites une crise de panique,'' dit Dr. Twine. ''Cela ne met _pas_ votre vie en danger. Vous comprenez? C'est terrible, mais vous n'êtes _pas_ en danger de mort. Continuez à respirer.''

Continuer à respirer. Continuer à respirer.

''Nous allons faire un exercice,'' dit-elle. ''Il est utilisé pour réduire le niveau d'anxiété pendant une crise. Quand je vais dire 'chiffre', je veux que vous me donniez un chiffre, de un à dix, décrivant votre niveau d'anxiété, un voulant dire que vous n'êtes pas anxieux et dix que vous n'avez jamais été aussi anxieux. Comprenez-vous?''

Continuer à respirer. Continuer à respirer.

''Mr. Malefoy, comprenez-vous?''

''Ou-oui.''

''D'accord. Chiffre.''

''Dix.''

C'était inutile de mentir. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié. Il avait l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Même si Dr. Twine lui avait assuré qu'il n'allait pas mourir, ce n'était pas ce dont il avait l'impression.

''D'accord,'' dit Dr. Twine. ''Question. Êtes-vous en _danger physique immédiat_? C'est-à-dire, risquez-vous, dans l'immédiat, d'être tué ou blessé?''

Drago déglutit. ''Non.'' Il n'était pas en danger. Personne ne pouvait le blesser physiquement ici. Son appartement était protégé.

''Chiffre.''

''Neuf.''

''Ce qui a causé cette attaque, est-ce que ça va vous affecter immédiatement, ou dans le futur?''

''F-futur,'' il bégaya.

''Donc vous avez un peu de temps pour vous en occuper. C'est exact?''

''Oui.''

''Chiffre.''

''Sept.''

''Continuez à respirer, Mr. Malefoy. Respirez profondément.''

Continuer à respirer. Continuer à respirer.

''Réfléchissez attentivement au stresseur qui a causé cette crise,'' dit-elle. ''Quel est la pire issue possible? Quelle est sa probabilité? Est-elle complètement insurmontable, ou y a-t-il un moyen d'y faire face?''

Les gens le reliaient déjà sans doute à son nom de plume, et Drago était certain qu'il serait exposé éventuellement. C'était mauvais – mais insurmontable? Il avait un agent, n'est-ce pas, et les choses comme celles-ci ne faisaient-elles pas partie de son travail? Même dans la pire de toutes les issues, il pouvait déménager, choisir un nouveau nom de plume, recommencer à zéro.

''Chiffre,'' dit Dr. Twine en voyant que Drago ne répondait pas.

''Cinq.''

''Vous sentez-vous mieux?''

Bien, sa gorge n'était plus serrée, et son rythme cardiaque avait ralenti à une vitesse raisonnable. Il se sentait encore faible et nerveux, mais pas comme s'il était en train de mourir.

''Oui. M-merci, Docteure.''

''Je veux que vous veniez à mon bureau demain matin à la première heure,'' dit-elle. ''Je vais me libérer pour vous. J'aimerais commencer à vous voir régulièrement.''

Drago appuya son front contre la paroi du foyer, la brique froide apaisant sa peau fiévreuse.

''Que dites-vous de neuf heures?''

''Ça me va.''

''Je vous attendrai demain à neuf heures, Mr. Malefoy.''

Les flammes redevinrent normales et l'appartement devint silencieux. Drago ferma les yeux, laissé à lui-même, seul avec ses pensées.

Mauvais. Pas insurmontable, pas la fin du monde, juste mauvais.

Même avec son épais manteau et son foulard, Drago avait froid. Il croisa les bras et se courba devant le foyer.

Juste mauvais, se dit-il. Juste vulnérable, exposé, affaibli.

Juste seul. Plus de corbeau sur son épaule.

L'image du visage d'Harry flottait dans son esprit, choqué et consterné à la vue de Drago.

Il savait que ça allait arriver, mais il n'avait pas prévu en souffrir autant.

''Maître Drago?''

Il ne se releva pas. Il n'en avait pas la force.

''Oui, Dolly?''

''Est-ce que – est-ce que Maître Drago va bien?''

Il ne mourait pas. Il n'était pas en danger. Ses obstacles n'étaient pas insurmontables.

Et il n'allait pas bien. La panique était partie, mais la tristesse restait, le manque. Le vide d'un pourrait-avoir-été était gravé dans sa poitrine, saignant et à vif. Son corbeau était parti.

Harry était parti.

Il n'eut pas de sanglots terrifiés, pas de difficulté à respirer – seulement des larmes silencieuses et régulières. Il ne pleurait pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas s'arrêter.

Harry était parti, et la seule bonne chose qu'il avait eue en quinze ans était partie avec lui.


	8. Le Fardeau Insupportable de l'Amour

Harry jeta la copie du _Prophète_ dans le feu de foyer et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

''Rita Skeeter,'' dit-il. ''Je croyais qu'elle avait fini de me tourmenter en quatrième année.''

Hermione ajouta du sucre à son thé, le regardant silencieusement à travers le salon.

''Tu sais, ça ne me dérange même pas qu'elle m'ait tiré de force hors du placard,'' dit Harry. ''Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais je suis habitué à ce genre de choses et je peux gérer. Je ne peux simplement pas croire qu'elle ait trainé Malefoy là-dedans, étant au courant de son état. C'est – c'est irresponsable – c'est _ignoble_. Mon dieu, et s'il avait eu une autre attaque?''

''Alors ça ne te fais rien,'' dit Hermione. ''Ça ne te dérange pas que J. William Cross soit Drago Malefoy.''

''Non! Je veux dire – oui. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas! Donne-moi une minute pour le digérer!''

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé devant le fauteuil d'Hermione et massa l'arête de son nez. Hermione prit une petite gorgée de thé et l'observa en silence.

''Je veux dire, je ne peux pas,'' dit Harry après un moment. ''Pas vrai? C'est un ex-Mangemort. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer à Poudlard. Il a combattu pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres!''

''Ce n'est pas à ton habitude de juger les gens pour leurs anciens péchés,'' observa Hermione.

''Pour ce que j'en sais, ses péchés ne sont peut-être pas si lointains,'' dit Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. ''Harry,'' dit-elle, ''tu ne penses pas qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait? Tu as lu _La Tragédie du Narcissique_. Tu ne vois donc pas les parallèles?''

Harry ouvra la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais soudainement, ça l'a frappé comme un coup à la poitrine.

Caroline, née dans une famille de nécromanciens. Caroline, élevée dans un monde si lointain de quoi que ce soit de sain ou de décent qu'elle n'a même pas reconnu la bonté quand elle l'a rencontré pour la première fois à Vienne. Caroline, dont les convictions tordues et profondément ancrées ont été arrachées à la racine et ont détruit son esprit. Caroline, qui était tellement remplie de remords et de haine envers soi-même qu'elle n'a même pas pu s'enfuir des Aurors quand ils sont venus la prendre.

Harry avait une irrépressible envie de pleurer.

Dans toutes les lettres qu'ils avaient échangées, Drago accusait Caroline pour son inaction. Même si elle avait été élevée dans un environnement qui ne l'aurait jamais laissé être quoi que ce soit d'autre, il la tenait – _se_ tenait– responsable de n'avoir rien fait quand il aurait pu le faire. Après toutes ses années, Drago Malefoy se détestait encore.

Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main et ferma les yeux.

''Comprends moi bien,'' dit Hermione, ''je suis la première à admettre qu'il était terrible à Poudlard. Mais de toute évidence, il a réalisé qu'il avait tort et il n'a même pas réussi à se pardonner.''

Harry était tellement écœuré qu'il en avait mal à la poitrine. Il entendit Hermione se glisser de son fauteuil et venir s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé, et bientôt sa main était sur son épaule.

''Peu importe ce que tu vas faire,'' dit-elle, ''tu devrais le faire vite. Les médias ne sont pas lents avec ce genre de chose. Ça deviendra hors de contrôle assez rapidement.''

Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Drago, pas maintenant, pas comme il s'était abandonné lui-même.

* * *

Quand Eric avait fait irruption assez brusquement dans l'appartement de Drago, il avait été soulagé de voir que celui-ci était assis, tranquille, et buvait même une tasse de thé.

''Tu vas bien!'' il avait dit, mais Drago n'avait pas répondu.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à avoir un sentiment persistant d'inquiétude.

''Écoute, j'ai réussi à tirer quelques ficelles,'' dit Eric. ''Je peux les faire retarder la publication de l'article, mais j'ai dû négocier. Tu dois faire une conférence de presse.''

Drago prit une autre longue gorgée de thé.

''Je sais que tu détestes apparaître en public, mais c'est le seul moyen. Les médias deviennent fous, ils ont besoin d'une confirmation, et ça doit venir de toi.''

Toujours aucune réponse.

''Drago, est-ce que ça va?''

''Une conférence de presse,'' dit Drago. Sa voix était rauque. ''Ça me semble terrible.''

Eric tressaillit. ''Je sais. Mais tu peux être bref. Dis leur que tu es J. William Cross, réponds à quelques questions, et fiches le camp.''

Il traversa la pièce et s'assit près de Drago. Il avait l'air mal en point, remarqua Eric, mais pas comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas excité ou nerveux – il avait l'air triste.

''J'imagine que c'est inutile de te faire remarquer que je me ridiculiserais,'' dit Drago.

''Tu peux le faire,'' répondit Eric. ''Ça ne sera pas une très grosse conférence. Seulement quelques journalistes des principaux journaux et périodiques. Il n'y aura même pas tant de questions.''

Drago termina son thé et déposa la tasse sur la table.

''J'ai commencé à voir une psychiatre,'' dit-il, et Eric cligna des yeux, surpris.

''Ah bon?''

''Elle m'a dit ce matin que les personnes souffrant d'anxiété exagéraient souvent leurs propres inquiétudes, que des choses qui seraient autrement inoffensives deviennent redoutables. Alors, dis-moi, Eric, en tant qu'agent – est-ce que cette situation est inoffensive?''

Eric fronça les sourcils. ''Je… Je risque de rendre cela encore pire, mais ce n'est pas inoffensif,'' dit-il. ''Surtout pas avec, euh… l'histoire d'amour qui s'y rattache.''

Il regarda Drago. Il voulait lui demander si cette histoire d'amour était bien vraie, mais peut-être devrait-il attendre.

Quand il vit que Drago restait silencieux, il continua : ''Les journalistes sont vicieux, et ils peuvent ruiner des carrières. Avec les choses telles qu'elles sont, avec la stigmatisation encore présente par rapport à l'homosexualité, avec ta… famille, et ton statut pendant la Guerre, on peut supposer sans risque de se tromper que c'est un gros problème.''

''Ah, bien,'' dit Drago sèchement, ''donc je peux me permettre paniquer sérieusement sans essayer d'éviter une réaction excessive?''

''Ce n'est pas parce que c'est gros que c'est insurmontable,'' Eric lui assura. ''Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois arrêter d'écrire, ou que quoi que ce soit doit changer. C'est mon travail, Drago – je peux t'aider à t'en sortir.''

Drago le fixa en silence pendant un moment.

''Je... tu sais que je déteste fureter dans ta vie personnelle, Drago, mais c'est devenu l'affaire de tout le monde et je –''

''C'est terminé.''

''– quoi?''

''On était en correspondance. C'était romantique – ou presque – pour un moment, mais c'est terminé maintenant.

Eric ne savait pas trop quoi dire. ''Je suis désolé,'' dit-il simplement.

Drago secoua la tête. ''C'est Harry Potter. Ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné.'' Sa voix était triste et saccadée.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre eux. Dolly apporta du thé et Eric en prit volontiers une tasse.

''Commençons à nous préparer pour la conférence,'' dit-il. ''Tu peux te pratiquer à répondre à des questions.''

* * *

Harry utilisa l'une de ses nombreuses journées de vacances accumulées.

Il transplana jusqu'à Londres, à l'extérieur du bâtiment carré portant l'enseigne ''Weston & Cie''. Cette fois, c'était ouvert, et Harry entra aussitôt.

Il y avait une poignée de ce qu'Harry croyait être des stagiaires dans le hall d'entrée, tous penchés sur de grandes piles de parchemins. Au plus grand bureau près de l'entrée, une jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

''Bonjour,'' dit Harry avait qu'elle n'ait le temps de le reconnaître, ''je cherche Eric Weston. Est-ce qu'il est là?''

''Oh, désolée,'' dit-elle, ''il vient tout juste de partir. Il devait aider un client à se préparer pour une conférence de presse.''

 _Conférence de presse?_ ''Oh. Celle pour J. William Cross?''

Elle hocha la tête. ''Oui, monsieur.''

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer à une conférence de presse? Il n'était définitivement pas prêt pour ce genre de chose.

''Bien. Désolé, je suis sensé y aller,'' dit Harry. ''Où est-ce que c'est, exactement?''

* * *

Ils avaient loué une petite salle de conférence pour une heure. Ils avaient passé la journée à se préparer, à entraîner Drago avec des questions difficiles et à élaborer des réponses habiles. Eric lui avait dit à quels journalistes il devrait choisir de répondre et lesquels seraient sans merci.

Mais alors que Drago se tenait sur le podium, faisant face à la pièce vide, et qu'il fixait les portes vitrées, là où un nuage de journalistes s'était déjà rassemblé, il réalisa avec un effroi grandissant qu'il était encore loin de se sentir prêt.

Il n'était pas prêt à parler de son travail, de sa famille, ou de sa relation avec Harry Potter. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face aux journalistes et à leurs questions indiscrètes. Sentant la panique monter dans sa gorge, il décida qu'il n'était même pas réellement prêt à être à l'extérieur de son appartement.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire?''

Il dût agripper le podium d'une main pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre en se retournant.

''Qu – quoi?''

Harry Potter s'approchait, étant arrivé par l'entrée latérale que Drago avait emprunté. Drago remarqua qu'il regardait les portes vitrées derrière lesquelles les journalistes attendaient. Était-ce une hallucination? Devait-il considérer d'ajouter la schizophrénie à sa liste de diagnostiques, rejoignant l'anxiété sociale et la dépression?

''Les journalistes,'' reprit-il, s'arrêtant à côté de lui devant le podium. ''Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire?''

Drago détecta le léger parfum de houx et fût subjugué. Il n'hallucinait pas.

Il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

Les yeux d'un vert épatant de Harry se reposèrent sur Drago. ''Tu es encore nerveux,'' dit-il, d'un ton presque déçu.

''Je ne m'attendais pas à…'' commença Drago, mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans son esprit embrouillé.

''Je l'ai déjà dit,'' lui dit Harry, ''tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.''

''Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?'' Drago réussit-il à dire.

''Je voulais te voir,'' répondit Harry comme si c'était évident.

La réponse ne faisait aucun sens pour Drago. C'était comme s'il lui avait demandé l'heure et qu'Harry lui avait répondu avec une recette de saumon fumé.

''Je… J –''

''Es-tu vraiment prêt à ça?'' demanda-t-il. ''Faire face à tous ces gens, répondre à leurs questions?''

''Il n'y a pas… Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.''

''Bien sûr que si. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire de foutre le camp et t'en aller chez toi. Tu ne leur dois rien.''

''C'est… merveilleusement naïf,'' répondit Drago. '' _Pourquoi_ – réellement, pourquoi est-tu _là_?''

La répétition de la question sembla le rendre perplexe.

''T'attendais tu à une sorte de complot tordu?'' demanda-t-il. ''Est-ce que c'est si difficile de croire que j'ai simplement envie de te voir?''

''Oui,'' dit Drago avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Une vague de tristesse traversa le visage d'Harry.

''Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas te voir?''

''Après tout ce qui s'est passé –''

'' _Surtout_ après tout ce qui s'est passé.''

Drago oublia brusquement ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

''Pensais-tu réellement que découvrir ton identité suffirait à me chasser? Après avoir vu le meilleur et le pire de toi, après avoir vu ton âme dans les pages de ton livre, et en avoir aimé chaque parcelle?''

Il recommença à considérer que c'était peut-être une hallucination; une hallucination très élaborée et absolument merveilleuse.

Harry caressa sa joue, et le cœur de Drago commença brusquement à battre jusque dans sa gorge. Toujours pas une hallucination.

''Harry…''

''Tu me captives tout autant maintenant que la nuit de notre rencontre,'' murmura Harry, si doucement et si près que Drago sentit la chaleur de son souffle sur ses lèvres. ''Peut-être encore plus.''

''Je ne suis pas –'' bégaya Drago, bien que le simple fait de parler devenait difficile, ''– Je ne suis pas – je ne peux pas – Je suis…''

''Tu es quoi?'' demanda Harry. ''Un Mangemort? C'est ça?''

Drago ferma les yeux, les paupières serrées. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des couteaux plantés dans l'estomac au simple fait d'entendre le mot.

La main libre d'Harry descendit, agrippa l'avant-bras de Drago, et son corps fût secoué d'un frisson.

''Qu– qu'est-ce que tu –?''

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il souleva le bras de Drago et remonta sa manche. Les yeux de Drago, qui était forcé de regarder la marque laide, difforme, brûlaient de larmes de honte.

''Arrête,'' murmura-t-il, ''arrête, je ne peux pas –''

''Vieille,'' dit Harry, étudiant la marque mutilée, ''vieille, décolorée, pleine de cicatrices. Ce n'est qu'une partie de toi, une partie qui ne te définis pas, plus maintenant. C'est _terminé_ , Drago. La Guerre est _terminée_.''

Un sanglot étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge. Drago ne voyait plus clair, il avait de la difficulté à se tenir debout.

''Ce n'est qu'une partie de toi, et elle a aidé à te faire devenir l'homme dont j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux.''

Harry amena le bras de Drago à sa bouche et embrassa chaleureusement, fermement son poignet, à l'extrémité de la peau cicatrisée. Le visage de Drago était ruisselant de larmes, sa vision trouble – il n'avait jamais – personne n'avait jamais –

Harry serrait son avant-bras d'une main, et caressait ses cheveux de l'autre. Drago se laissa aller dans le contact, les yeux à moitié fermés, sa voix étranglée par l'émotion.

''Ils regardent,'' signala Harry, sans pour autant détacher ses lèvres du bras de Drago.

Drago prit un moment pour se souvenir de quoi il parlait. Il dirigea son regard vers les portes et vit les journalistes, leurs caméras pressées contre les vitres, leurs flashs éblouissants, criant des questions qui étaient trop distantes, trop étouffées pour qu'il puisse les entendre.

Dans un effort de volonté incroyable, concentré, Drago réussit à prononcer : ''Tu… tu ne devrais pas…''

''Je ne devrais pas quoi?'' chuchota Harry contre sa peau, faisant frémir Drago. ''Je ne devrais pas leur donner une histoire? Pourquoi pas? Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir honte, et toi non plus.''

Drago arrêta d'essayer de parler. Son esprit était encore enflammé, sa gorge encore serrée, son visage encore ruisselant de larmes –

Harry s'approcha et l'embrassa, et pour la première fois en quinze ans, l'esprit de Drago s'apaisa.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait respirer était le parfum du houx, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était les lèvres d'Harry, les mains d'Harry, la chaleur d'Harry, les bras d'Harry l'entourant et l'attirant près de lui. Quelque part, plus loin, il pouvait entendre des journalistes et des caméras et des questions, et rien de tout ça n'importait parce qu'il agrippait les robes d'Harry et l'embrassait et il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre dans l'univers qui ne comptait.

Drago n'était pas certain combien de temps avait passé – des années, peut-être – mais quand il se retira, son esprit était calme, les battements de son cœur, réguliers. Harry appuya son front sur celui de Drago et caressa de son pouce la courbe de sa mâchoire.

''Voilà,'' chuchota Harry. ''La conférence de presse est inutile maintenant.''

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps. Je reprends cette traduction pour la terminer.


End file.
